Fate's Choice
by candysweets
Summary: What if Harleen Quinzel had a daughter? What if she got kidnapped by the Joker? Luna's past is a tragic, bizarre mystery that only one holds the key. As the Joker will learn, some memory's can not be escaped... R.I.P Heath Ledger.
1. You can run but you can't hide

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Joker…or Batman, sadly. Haha, Oh well. They belong to whoever they belong too. (DC comics?) I'm just borrowing. ;) **

**Authors note: I've never read the comics or even seen the old shows or anything like that, briefly scanned over them after having watched the new movie, but haven't got around to actually reading/watching them, so obviously the Joker will be based completely off of our dear Heathe Ledger's outstanding performance. I doubt I would even be a Joker/Batman fan if it weren't for him. (Eh...I was never really into that kinda thing before TDK.) Go Heathe! You rock dude!**

**My friends and family would freak if they new TDK is secretly my new obsession but for some reason the Joker fascinates me. I would love to meet him…that is, if he were behind a safe iron gate where he couldn't kill or give me a "permanent" smile. hehe, I've already read so many amazing Joker story's on here, I love reading other people's take on his character.**** I finally mustered up the courage to add my own. The idea for this just kinda just randomly came to me while listening to one of the Joker's many stories of how he got his scars. Go figure…haha. There is a bit of a mystery to this story, kinda trying out different ideas, so please please please review if you like it and wanna see more. Constructive criticism is always nice too, but please be nice as this is my first Batman fic and I'm trying extremely hard to get everyone into character.**

**R.I.P. Heathe Ledger. You will forever and always be missed!**

I ran down the back alley as fast as my legs chose to carry me, hot tears burned my eyes; they fall freely upon my bruised and battered face. I flinched as the sound of gun shots ring mercilessly throughout my ears, followed by the desperate screams of the unfortunate victims of the mall shooting that had broke loose moments earlier, mixed in with the ones of curious onlookers, their terrified faces still begging for mercy.

The scarring images of death were still fresh in my mind as I turned the corner down another street in a city I regret ever once wanting to visit, one that could vary well imprison me for the remainder of my young life.

A scraggily looking German Shepard suddenly leapt over a trash can and appeared at my side as if in some attempt of helping me escape. Tears once again lit my eyes, this time a mix of fear and grief, the feeling you get when everything had just fallen apart…the kind of feeling you felt after you had just witnessed your vary own mother's death. The pain inside squeezed my heart so tightly I thought it was going to burst, I was barely clinging onto the will to live, and yet even still, I continued to run for my life… A promise I made to my mother before I was forced to watch them steal her away…those horrible monsters in terrifying masks ripped away the only family I had ever known…

I struggled with every ouch of will power I have left to shrug the feeling away, only long enough to try and find the strength to hold onto that last bit of hope hanging in the cold winters wind. Just when I started to think I have given up, suddenly the dog running to my right jotted directly in-between my leg's proving to be stronger then his appearance. He carried my small 8 year old form when I had no strength left to continue. For a reason unknown, I did not question his intentions, only clung onto his dingy fur for dear life, trusting him with only the faith of an innocent child.

He led me down a lonely street where old abandon buildings surrounded us on either side. Feeling the fear once again rise inside me, I tightened my grip on his fur, not wanting to hurt the kind animal, but I longed for some source of comfort. I let out a soft whimper. I did like the way this looked, remembering lighter times when my mother had warned me never to come to such places…something about how it was dangerous for a little girl of my age, said I might get kidnapped or something even worse. Her words echoed in my mind as we passed a few older men who looked as if they hadn't bathed or eaten in weeks. I have a pretty good feeling their homeless…

The German Shepard let out a protective growl as he continued down the path, eyeing them as we passed. The men finally tore their perverted gaze away but I had a feeling this was only the beginning of the danger lurking within this horrible place.

"I'm scared boy…" I whispered, petting the Shepard's fur gently within my tiny hands, for the first time I realized his fur was bloodstained. "Awe…you're hurt. I bet those stupid thugs did this to you, didn't they?" He seemed to let out a saddened whimper in response and my heart filled with a mix of sympathy and grief. I have always had a deep love for animals and hate to see any of them harmed.

"Don't worry boy…I'll take care of you. We'll make it somehow. First you need a name…how about…. Renny?"

He seemed to perk up at the mention of his new name and I let out a slight giggle. It was the first time I had even cracked a smile since the earlier incident at the mall. But who could blame me? Who would want to smile after witnessing countless people die in a matter of mere seconds…? The thought brought me to a place I never want to go again, so I quickly decided to make small conversation with Renny in an attempt to calm my growing fears of the huge city filled with so many horrors lurking around any and every corner. Of course it was a one sided convo but it did help calm me down…at least enough not to burst into tears.

The piercing sound of a gun could be heard from a distance not to far away and I let out a panicked scream. A sound I hoped I would never hear again. And yet all too frequently it had came back to haunt me. An unusually high pitched sound of a man's voice could be heard from the same place someone had pulled the trigger. Renny stopped a few feet away and a horrible manic cackling was heard that eventually faded off into strangled giggles. I had never heard anything like it in my short life, and quickly covered my ears in an attempt to drown out my surroundings. it didn't work.

"Renny…we have to get out of here!" My own voice cracked in terror. My hazel eyes darted for any sign of the street gang's mother warned me about before we came here, said this is why I should never wander off alone either without her or a body guard…

A shadow ran across the wall behind us and I gasped, feeling my heart beat louder within my chest. With every passing moment the need to run the opposite direction tugged at my heartstrings but I did not move…as if clued in that same position. Hands still tightly clutched to Renny's fur.

Suddenly the dog let out a sharp yelp; a natural reaction to the tall figure that loomed over us from behind. Almost instantly I realized his yelp was not a result of pain, but fear. I struggled to hold on for dear life, literally, but he took off at such a speed that I could already feel myself begin to fall. I landed with a hard thud on the unforgiving pavement and in less then a minute my surroundings were spinning from the impact of slamming into the concrete as I watched him run off, disappearing into the fog of the evening. Oh how I wished we could both disappear, and on the other side of the fog would be the end to my nightmares. I pondered calling after him, but much like my wish, new it would only be in hopeless vain. Letting out a defeated whimper, I glanced down at my knee only to find a nasty scar left from the fall.

Gothom…why or why did I ever agree to come to this horrible place they call a city? Why didn't I talk mother out of it? We were moving there for the sake of mom's precious 'job' she was so good at her job, breaking down crime, that they had decided to transfer her to the Gothom, due to it's increasingly high rate of crime.

When I had began to protest, mother simply had insisted that we were also going there to spend a little time with my favorite Aunt Rachel who was also, coincidently, a lawyer and played a hey role in the huge scheme of fighting crime in an almost lost cause…

Although she wouldn't admit it, I new that mother also was eager to meet the hansom boyfriend, the one Rachel would often talk about for countless hours on the phone, gushing over all of his wonderful little attributes and what he was doing to help 'clean up the city' one that desperately needed a hero, and he seemed to fit the job description well enough, according to Gothom's citizens atleast, he were now known as the hurting city's shining _white knight_. Nevertheless, no matter how good he was, I new deep down that he would never be as good at cleaning up the streets and fighting evil as the **Batman**. He may not have been the city's definition of a true 'Hero' but he was still my Hero… Someone I could look up too, someone I admired from afar, but secretly feared ever meeting in person.

Why my mom and Aunt had chosen to live in such a place so plagued with felony is beyond me. I had planned on asking my mother before she…

No…I shoved the thought aside, refusing to even think it. I brushed a few stray tears with the sleeve of my fitted jean jacket. Once more, Grief threatened to indulge me with its agonizing clutch, offering me the comfort of darkness, but fear kept it at bay…the fear of death. Why did I have to have such a fear? My will to live was fading fast… it no longer hurt to die, only to live….left to forever ponder why it had been me who was spared instead of her. Still I will keep my promise. I owe her that much. I would not give into death's quiet whisper…

Suddenly, I heard the same grueling cackle from the figure looming above me and suppressed the panicking need to scream. I didn't move…didn't even dare to make a sound, or even open my eyes. Fear had claimed me…I felt like a dear caught in the headlights. I barely even gathered enough courage to breathe. This was it…I could already begin to see my life flash before my eyes. I was going to die tonight by the hands of some crazed criminal; I could already hear the news story of my death play out within my mind. I stayed in the same position on the ground where I had fallen, clutching my bleeding knee in a quivering grip.

Two gloved hands grabbed my arm roughly and forcefully drug me to my feet. A whimper slipped though my weary lips as the man bent down to my level, his face much to close too mine for comfort.

"Hey! What's a little girl such as yourself, so young…so afraid, so painfully naïve to the dangers of the world, roamin' around a city as _dangerous_ as this one, and in the vary dead of night, too?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't, even if I wanted too. Any word's my brain had mustered to create now refused to come out, which, by the looks of it did not seem to make him happy... To make things worse, It was hard to make out his face due to the dim lighting of the half dead streetlight that kept flickering every once and awhile, I was surprised it hadn't gone out completely.

He twisted his head to the side as if in some sick amusement, his emotion rapidly changing from anger to some strange delight.

"What do you have a death wish of some kind, or something kid? Didn't your motherrr ever tell you about the kind of P_eople_ who hang around these streets at night…?" I heard a shrill clang of metal as he reached in his pocket and pulled out something silver that gleamed in the pale light of the moon.

My heart skipped a beat as he brought the knife near my throat. _Oh mom…why? Why Gothom!?_ I mentally screamed as he pressed the cold metal softly against my skin.

"Or maybe this is just a plot, a _ploy _even, a scheme hopin' the infamous 'Batman' will come to save ya, huh? Is that it?" He applied slight pressure and I practically squeaked out the words.

"No…no I promise it wasn't! I…I'm not even from here! And if it makes you feel any better I never asked to come here in the first place! I—"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh." He mockingly cooed in my ear, cupped my chin within his gloved hand, forcing me to look directly into his deadly greenish eyes. I did not struggle to look away, paralyzed by pure and utter fear. "Now, I'm not gonna kill ya….you might be make fun 'lil toy to play with. Either way, I'm sure you'd make a lot better company then my useless henchmen I can tell you that." He jeered, letting out another horrible laugh. The words themselves may have seemed innocent enough if they were spoken by anyone else, that is, but the darkness in his tone destroyed any innocence they may have withheld otherwise.

"What do you want? If it's money I-I can get it for you…my mother…"

"Was a one of those well-known filthy stinkin' rich _lawyer's_, was she not?" Again, he cut me off with a hint of bitterness in his furious tone. My blood ran cold. How did he know..?

"Oh, and uh, lemme guess…she's left her fortune to you— all of it, and even if she hasn't it wouldn't matter anyways because you have plenty of rich friends back in your snug little home in L.A. who would just **love** to spring for your ransom. Huh?"

"Well it's not that simple miss uh, forgive me, I don't recall you giving me a name?"

"Lu-Luna." I mumbled quietly, with the knife mere inches away from drawing blood, I did not have any other choice other then to tell the truth. I new if I did anything to set him off it would mean the end of my life.

The man quickly licked his lower lip and a devilish smile spread across his face, which, from what I could make out, seemed to be scarred with a permanent grin, it was covered in ruby lipstick while the rest of his face was painted white with dark black circles around his eyes. If you weren't looking closely enough you could have mistaken them for bags due to lack of sleep. Oh God help me…this must be that insane mass murdering criminal psycho freak clown they keep talking about on the news. They say he calls himself The Joker and had been known to wear war paint to keep his real face hidden from his pursuers…or maybe it was just to scare people? Either way, it succeeded in scaring the living fudge otta me. Ya see? This is why I did not want to come to Gothom! It was like asking for suicide!

"Oh Luna…sweet, innocent Luna. You think all I care about is _money_?—he let out another one of his shrill cackles—"Whatever would I do with **that**? And besides if its money I want, I'll get it myself in a more…_fun_ and exciting way! Say…robbing a Bank, for instance." He laughed that same blood chilling laugh that would have sent chills down any sane person's spine, evidently the statement were some inside joke known only to him.

"No...no, no, no, no... What I'm after is something _bigger_ then money. And, uh, commeer'—He forced me to look into those terrible eyes— "and **your** gonna help me get it! Hee hee ha ha ha ho ha ha!!" His voice was unusual to say the least and almost sounded high pitched, even his manic laugh, and yet oddly calm at the same time. Creepily…calm. I noticed a rattle to his breathing as if he had gotten punched in the chest…maybe even broken a rib. Oh if only…maybe then I could escape. I shook the ridiculous delusion away. With my luck, the raspy breathing in his tone was only due to something as common as mere smoking.

"Pl-Please…don't kill me." I whispered pathetically, tears now freely falling down my cheeks. I didn't try to stop them, knowing my efforts would be pointless. Death does not seem so bad when it's within your own mind, but suddenly, when you're face to face with the knife, it becomes terrifying.

"Look kid, it's Simple. All you have you to do is make sure you play the game by _my _rules and you'll stay _alive_. Kay?" He said it with a sick giggle. His tongue traced the sides of his mouth; it seemed to be a habit of his and reminded me disgustingly of a lizard. I frantically nodded, cautious of the cold metal still held to my throat, any form of excess pressure would signal a trickle of blood down my neck.

Finally, he released his iron grip on my face and put the sharp object back in his pant pocket. I didn't even dare to glance the other way, knowing that if it even so much as looked as if I were contemplating an escape, he would not hesitate to kill me right then and their without any second thoughts. The Joker had no regard for life…that part was painfully obvious.

Before my thoughts could wonder any farther, he grabbed my arm in a death grip and practically drug me down the abandoned street of an old derelict alleyway where only the likes of dangerous thugs and thieves were brave enough…or, for lack of a better term, _stupid_ enough to venture down.

"Come on darrrling…we have business to attend too and theirs a few boys I want you to, uh...meeT before the big party tomorrow night." His manic cackle faded into the silence of the bitter night as we disappeared into the darkness. It was hard to see where we were going, but I followed willingly without a single word. Unlike some other misfortunate victims I had sadly heard about on the news, I was wise enough not to cross him and earn myself a permanent smile, or an even worse form of torment.

**ME: Eh...I'm not sure if I like this yet...please tell me if you wanna see more. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Luck

Thank you soooo much to my amazing reviewers! You guy's are the greatest!! I also apologize for the grammer mistake's, I realize now the city is spelled "Gotham" instead of "Gothom" Thank's so much **rockpaperscizzorz**, for pointing that out, it was really helpful.

**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01**: Sorry about that, I should have made it more clear, yes Harleen is _Harleen Quinnzel_. Even though I've never really watched the shows I know enough about her from other's, haha, please tell me if I'm potraying her in the right way though...but then again, this is kinda _before_ she was herself..if that make's sence?

Also, this may not follow the movie spot-on as in their are going to be quit a few changes. :) Please continue to review! I really wanna know what you guy's think of the story...also, I promise Joker will be in the next chaptor, so please keep reading!

* * *

Rachel Dawes paced nervously around her tiny, but snug apartment. It had been three hours since her sister had called to inform her that she and her daughter, Luna was coming to stay in Gotham for a couple of months, a decision made for her sister's new job, like her, as a lawyer, which unknowingly only made her all the more vulnerable to the city's wild life of crime and criminals who only wanted to destroy anyone who was involved in any form of attempted justice.

Harleen had accepting the case only a few weeks ago and was eager to move to Gotham, at least for a time, it was good to get away after her husband's tragic departure… Rachel had noticed long ago that her sister was never quit the same, even now, after his misfortunate and untimely death. Or at least… that is what the police had named his disappearance after a year long search. No one quit new the real story of what had taken place that one fateful Christmas Eve…only bits and pieces of it that were hard to determine were even true or not.

The two would be staying at Rachel's apartment nonetheless, until they could find a place of their own, and she looked forward to the precious time they would be spending together now that the distance between them were not quit so far.

She had awaited their visit in excited anticipation for hours that was quickly turning to frantic worry. She glanced at the phone, mentally pondering weather or not she would pick up the receiver to call Bruce…truth be told she needed his comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be okay, even though deep down she had a sickening feeling that things would turn out just the opposite. It seemed it always did in Gotham, having grown up in the city known for its unusually high crime rate; the feeling had almost become a terrifying, yet natural occurrence.

But she was hoping against all doubt that she may have secretly hidden deep within the shadows of her fragile heart, that this time would be different, just a normal visit with her sister and niece. It was something she desperately needed right now, the company of the only biological family she had left. What with the Joker killings and all running ramped across the city, she craved the company when Harney was often away working on the case without her, the times she had nothing to do. Oh how she hated the dreary silence that filled her empty apartment complex…

Finally, her nerves got the better of her and she picked up the phone, first dialing her sister's number. It rang and rang for what she was sure was minutes that seemed like hours, but no reply came from the other end of the line aside from her cheery voicemail. Now Rachel was growing genuinely concerned… Harleen always answered the phone; it was a rare occurrence when she didn't. Still she could be in the bathroom… or somewhere where she absolutely could not answer, or maybe her phone had gone dead. No….it was ringing, that meant it was on. Rachel looked up at the ceiling helplessly, searching for some source of guidance, before finally deciding to punch in the numbers to Bruce's cell phone.

It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Hello?" Her heart raced as his familiar voice traveled through the speaker to reach her ear.

Oh thank God…

"Bruce, my sister still isn't here and I know she would have called if she were going to be late…especially this late! It's almost six o clock…"

He noted the panic in her tone almost instantly.

"Rachel, come down. When was she supposed to come?"

"Around 2…she told me th-they would be here at 2...the latest, 3. 'Said they were going shopping at the mall first and then they'd be on there way. Bruce it's Sunday…the mall closes at 6 and its 7 o clock! Something is wrong, I just know it, it-it always is in this city…" Weary of the Joker attack's regularly broadcasted on the news, and her constant efforts to help bring an end to the madness, left Rachel more then a little paranoid. Who new what that psychotic clown would pull next…especially with their relation to such a valuable role in the case.

With good reason, she feared the worst for her tiny family who were merely innocent strangers venturing into a criminals playground.

The silence on the other end only fueled her already overly sensitive nerves.

In a building not terribly far away, Bruce Wayne felt his stomach churn with regret, dreading the moment he would have to deliver the terrible news to the almost hysterical girl on the phone. Rachel was his best friend, she had been with him through it all, he would do anything for her…to keep her safe, happy…and seeing her in such a desperate state killed him inside. She had now began to yell at him, her voice rising almost to a scream as she demanded he tell her what she new he was hiding.

"Rachel…I don't know how to tell you this…" He swallowed the lump in his throat that was making it hard to speak.

"Bruce, just spit it out _already_! TELL ME!" She practically screamed in his ear. A trail of fresh tears had already graced the golden skin of both sides of her delicate cheeks in long streaks of pain. Usually, the sudden change in Rachel's character would have startled Bruce, but not with the news he had heard on the news…not with the heartbreaking information he hid from her, only knowing it had to come out sooner or later…she deserved to know.

"Rachel…earlier on the news…at around 3 o clock…there was a mall shooting…and…and they're not sure how many got out…a-alive." His voice cracked at the last word. His heart twisted as he heard broken sobs on the other end of the phone. Before she could even respond, he quickly added. "I'm coming over…and I won't take no for an answer."

She let the pink razor slip out of her hand as the line went dead. She ran a head through her silky brown hair and allowed herself to slip down to the floor… Hugging her knee's close to her chest, she buried her face in the darkness and began to sob. She may have just lost the only biological family she had, and the thought terrified her...it left her horrified. She new all too well with the crime rate so high and the Joker on the loose, there was not a good sign that her sister would end up one of the fortunate survivors.

And what would happen to little Luna, if she survived and her mother didn't?

How would Harleen cope with the absence of her daughter after already loosing her husband if the actions were reversed? She new her sister already struggled with depression and just recently stopped taking the anti-depressant pills. Would this be enough to throw her over the edge?

The loud sound of the doorbell startled her out of thought and for a moment or so she forgot that Bruce had said he would be coming over shortly. "Coming!" She called, quickly wiping a few stray tears with the sleeve of her black sweater. Slowly, she forced herself to find the strength to stand up and walk over to the door to allow him entrance.

Though instead of facing Bruce Wayne, there standing at her doorstep stood a man in a clown's mask with a loaded gun trained to her chest. "Your commin' with me doll—"before he could even finish, a pair of black boots collided with the side of his head, knocking him off the balcony. Rachel let out a revolted shriek and stumbled backwards into the strong arms of Bruce Wayne dressed in a Batman suit.

"Rachel…you're not safe here." His gravelly voice said as he held her close to him in hopes of calming her down.

"It seems the Joker has pegged you and your family next."

She let out a gasp, fear immediately filling every area of her body, the same fear she had felt earlier, the feeling of dread that had overcame her that something bad was going to happen…sadly, this only seemed to clarify the warning.

"Us? But…why?" She asked in disbelief as he gently took her hand in his own and quickly led her down the stairs where the Batmobile patiently awaited with the engine still running. If she weren't scared out of her mind, she would have scolded Bruce for leaving the vehicle unattended with the motor on.

"We're currently working on figuring that out. In the meantime…it would be safer if you come with me." He would not have given her much of a choice, though prepared himself for her practiced protests all the same. Luckily to his surprise, they never came. She merely slipped into the passenger's seat willingly and let her gaze wonder out the window to the scenery as the Batmobile zoomed off at a high speed down the lonely streets of Gotham…streets that she would often imagine children playing, woman walking joyfully down the sidewalk without clinging to their purse's for dear life…it would no longer be considered suicide to simply go out at night alone.

Rachel sighed, knowing these things would only remain a fantasy. That is…as long as the joker still roamed free. Though even with the city's most notorious, insane villain behind bars, would that really guarantee its citizens safety? Would there ever come a day where Gothom no longer needed Batman?

"You okay?" The soft voice of Bruce brought her back to reality, not the one he used when in custom, but the one she had grown to know and love…the one of her best friend.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just a little shaken up…but physically, I'm just fine." She reassured him with a kind smile that failed to reach her eyes.

He nodded in quiet understanding. "What about…mentally?"

She took a deep breathe unable to hide her inner worries; she turned to him almost in panic as a sudden thought entered her mind

. "What about Harvey, Bruce? If the Joker has pegged us next…he must know about us, what if he try's to kill him?"

"He's safe Rach, don't worry…he's working on the case as we speak."

"For how long? No one is ever truly safe in this city, your Batman for goodness sake Bruce you should know that better then any of us!"

"Ya know…just earlier this morning I overheard you talking to Harvey about how if your Gothom's DA and you're not getting shot at, that must mean you're not doing your job properly." He smirked slightly, but cleared his throat when he caught her glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Exactly! That's what I'm worried about…that only gives the Joker all the more reason to use him for God knows what."

"Rachel listen to me…nothing is going to happen to him, okay?" He gave her leg a reassuring pat. She often envied his ability to keep his eyes on the road and multitask without loosing concentration.

"After all…he is Gotham's White Knight. What could happen?"

She shot him a dangerous look despite the harmless chuckle that indicated he was only joking, though she did not miss the jealously hidden in his tone either.

"Don't say that Bruce. It only gives bad luck."


	3. Chapter 3: Scars

Thank you soooo much to my wonderful reviewers!! You guys are AMAZING! :) Please continue to give feedback...how do you think Luna's character is developing? Is she believable? There's lotsa Joker in these next few chapters...am I writing him okay? Thank's so much!!

I own nothing...but Luna, so no one sue me!

* * *

**Luna's POV.**

I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, my only source of comfort. Hot tears burned my eyes as I heard the door slam behind him. I didn't even bother to glance up to find out where he had taken me. I new it was some creepy abandoned where house because, for some reason, the Joker seemed to have a certain knack for creepy old where house's. Why, I don't think I'll ever figure out. But then again it is the Joker were talking about…he doesn't need a reason for anything, he just "does things" as he so bluntly put it, sticking a knife in my mouth when I had stupidly ask why he was doing this. Luckily, it barely even broke the skin before he quickly pulled it out, causing a slight amount of red liquid to ease out of the tender tissue in my inner cheek. Still, fear haunted my every nerve.

He terrified me. Then again…he is the Joker, a psychotic killer clown who randomly goes around slaughtering innocent people for the mere sake of it. His presence would terrify anyone in their right mind; either you were insane, like him, or you were Batman, who doesn't seem to be afraid of anything. What I hadn't figured out is why he hadn't already killed me? What was he waiting for? What could he possibly gain from kidnapping an 8 year old little girl? Then again…he did not look like a guy with a plan…maybe he was just winging it, for some sick amusement, or perhaps he wanted to use me for tormenting purposes for his demented little "games".

Either way, I new I had to get out of their before something really bad happened, perhaps a fate even worse then death itself…wow some of these are pretty morbid thought's for a little girl huh?

My head suddenly snapped to look up at the sound of a huge roar of thunder, so loud it shook the rigid building with ease. Oh great…as if things weren't bad enough. If I didn't die by the hands, err, gloves, of the Joker then there was always the option of a tree crushing the where house, or getting swooped up into the air like in that one tornado movie mommy let me watch. Great…

I let out a small whimper. Storms were one of my biggest fears. Holding my knees in a death grip, I closed my eyes tightly, desperately trying to create the illusion that me and mom were safely at Auntie Rachel's, baking cookers or watching an evening blockbuster. Oh how I hate it when reality is forced to set in and you snap your eyes open to face the terrible nightmare you want nothing more then to runaway from.

Yep you guessed it…

The huge black door flew open to reveal the only person --if you could even call him that-- I feared even more then the storm.

_The Joker_

"Well…well…well…what do we have here? Lemme get this straight princess… Could it be that you're all bunched up in that dusty little corner because you're, uh, _cowering_ from the big mean stormy storm?"

His cold voice was taunting me again. I would have glared at him if I wasn't so scared. The only thing I found I could do was bury my face within my knees and pretend this wasn't happening. Of course that lasted a whole 10 seconds before I heard the shrill yell of his vocal chords practically scream out,

"LOOK AT ME!"

I immediately obeyed, though my whole body had begun to shake in terror. I could not control it. It was simply a natural reaction to having your head bitten off for merely not looking at someone, figuratively speaking of course, having the misfortune of being trapped in a room with a mass murderer, and the slight chance of getting blown away in the storm…

"I-I'm afraid of storms." I managed to whisper, using every ounce of will power to force the words out of my stubborn mouth. It may have been easier to talk if I had not caught site of his eyes…in the dark room, they sparkled in the eerie blue light of the fading moon and made even the hairs on my arm stand on end. Looking in his eyes I saw nothing but pure and utter emptiness coated with anger, hatred and a disturbed kind of amusement. For a moment or so I dared to believe there was something more, but that thought quickly vanished when he started speaking again.

"Afraid of storms, hmm? I suppose that's, uh, understandable, I suppose for a girl as…_young_ and _frail_ as yourself. Because that's what little girls are…_Suger_…_Spice_…and everything _NiceS_…aren't they Lu?"

"I-I guess." I replied, unsure if it may have been pushing it even to say anything at all, anymore more that is, but judging from random news stories he seemed to enjoy it when his victims held a conversation with him.

It kept them alive a little longer at least, some of them even long enough for the Bat to save them. Most of them were too afraid to speak…and for good reason, but I was getting to the point where I finally came to the conclusion 'Well, he already said he wouldn't kill me, that is if I play by his rules, but that didn't mean I couldn't speak to him.' Besides, I was secretly hoping it would take my mind off the storm, and my ever growing depression. So far it was working…the longer I stared into the Joker's horrifying gaze; the more it made the storm seem more like a light sprinkle. Still, I made it a mental note to watch my words…

The Joker licked his lips for what seemed like (and probably was) the hundredth time this evening. He nodded. I gotta admit, again he would have looked kinda innocent if he weren't… well…him. But for the Joker, something like that was near impossible.

"Glad to see we're on the same page." He said it so casually, as if we were two friends's having a friendly conversation over tea or something. Eh…minus the manic grin, that is.

"But ya know what I don't like? I don't like it when little girls are scared…no…noT at all. Because then they don't... _smile_ and It's just so…just so…._Sad_.

"Especially one as _beautiful _as yourself, but, then again beauty doesn't mean a _thing_ if your not…**Happy**." He pulled out his switchblade and I let out a quiet gasp, edging as close to the wall as I possibly could in a hopeless attempt to create space between us.

"Uh, speaking of which, do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He gestured to the two horrible lines that stretched from cheek to cheek from either side of his lips, making it appear as if he were forever smiling. I could see the hate…the anger in his eyes, the passionate fury towards whoever had done the horrid deed that made him the way he is today. Of course the person, whoever did it, was probably dead by now and more then likely had suffered a great deal before their finally demise.

This is just great…he had finally asked me the same horrible question he had asked countless before…right before he permanently marked them with his "signature smile" oh no…no way was I going to be one of them. Swallowing my emotions, I faked the biggest grin I could.

"Sure, ya know what? I-I would love to hear the story of how you got your….umm… scars. That is…if you c-could please be so kind as to put the blade away. See? There's no need, I-I'm smiling. I'm ha-happy…" I was rambling. I rambled when I was nervous or excited. It was a hard habit to break once you started…in this case, I was hoping beyond hope that it would somehow play a role in saving my unscarred face.

He stared at me or a moment or so as if I had just grown another head. I continued to smile nervously while he dropped the small switchblade near my feet and fell with a thud to the floor, combusting into hysterical laughter…it freaked me out, the way he could laugh and laugh for hours on end over absolutely nothing or the most disturbing things in the world, though I tried my best not to show it. I had realized in the short time of being his hostage that he only fed on fear, as most movie-villains did.

"Now were getting somewhere! Ya know what I've noticed? Most of the hostages I kidnap never…-talk- to me…and it can get so darn…_lonely_ around this place." He jeered, sitting up quickly and edging a little closer to my place in the corner. So much for the whole 'my bubble' concept...

"Not to mention boring…it just hurt's my feeling's, I mean, --here I am, going through all this… -trouble- bringing them to my humble facility's and all, just for them to sit there and clam up. It can really depress a guy; you know what I'm saying Luna?"

I stared at him. Unsure of how to respond for a moment or so but the joker was not a patient man so I had better come up with something fast.

"Umm...well…my mother always told me it was polite to make good conversation. She said it added people skills but I'm pretty sure she was just trying to make a good impression on her boss and she didn't want a 'little kid' ruining it for her." If he wanted to play, I had no problems joining the game; according to him it would increase my chances of survival.

"But anyways, that's not really important. Tell me the story of your umm…scars, Mr. Joker."

I made it a point to keep a fake grin plastered across my face through the entire sentence. I crossed my legs Indian style, finally loosening up a little, and placed my hands gently within my lap, probably looking more like a psychiatrist then a terrified hostage, but I was a good enough actor and, for now, had managed to keep my emotions at bay.

He turned to me…if possible, a confused look slowly gracing his painted features, though it vanished a moment later with a cruel glare, followed by a grin that stretched almost to his ears.

"Ya really wanna know?" He nodded vigorously, holing one finger up as if to add dramatic effect.

"I'm curious." I replied simply, knowing he'd tell me weather I wanted to know or not sooner or later, might as well get it over with.

"Okay…weeeell, once upon a time in a land not so far away from here…"

I could not help but let a slight giggle slip through my lips at the way he told the tragic tale as if it were some sort of fairytale. He noticed this and paused to glare at me, holding up a silver blade that shimmered in the pale light of the room.

"Sorry." I mumbled, staring at the floor.

As if he were bipolar, his face suddenly broke into a grin.

"Now how would you like if I laughed at _your _story? Hmm?" He cupped my face in one gloved hand and forced me to look at his face. "Hey…_look at me_." He said it in a malicious whisper; it was odd really, how his emotions could go from one extreme to the next in a matter of seconds. It terrified me. I let out a quiet gasp. "I-I'm sorry." I murmured, trembling under his intense stare.

In a moment, he was back to his creepily calm self.

"Now where was I..? Oh I remember… There in that land lived…a family. Now, this particular family were no different then any other, it consisted of…a mom, a dad and then there was little 'ol **me**. Ya see I was an _only_ child." He took a deep raspy breathe before continuing. I sat there listening intently to every word he spoke. This could be interesting.

"Well, growing up, I was the uh, oddball out, so to speak...-the kids- ...never really liked me. NoT.One.BiT. They called me a freak a weirdo all because my best friend was a little girl, like _you_. Come to think of it, she had a face that looked kinda like _yours_….."

* * *

I know this may seem like an odd way to end a chapter, but it sorta continues into the next one so don't worry. :)


	4. Chapter 4: A little story

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay and horrible grammar/spelling mistakes. This story doesn't officially have a beta reader YET but anyone is welcome for the job as it desperately needs one. Lol. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to tell me what you think. Is Joker in-character? I really want to know so I can make improvements. :) Thank's so much!

* * *

_A young boy walked hand in hand with a thin blonde haired girl just a month younger than himself. She hummed a happy little tune as they made their way down the sidewalk to the park where the others busily ran around on the school playground at recess. Suddenly the girl let out a scream as a loud bolt of thunder roared from the angry sky above, followed by a flash of lighting. She tripped on a small rock and would have came face to face with the pavement had the boy not reached out and grabbed her, steadying her balance. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, concern etched within his deep brown eyes. _

_She offered a weak smile in return. "Thanks Jack. I'm sorry, I've always been afraid of thunder storms. They make me think the sky is gonna eat me." She giggled softly, causing her companion to join in. _

_"Well just remember your safe with me Harl. I'll protect ya from any monster who tries to hurt you." He smiled reassuringly. "And to prove it… I'm giving you this." He pulled from his pocket a tiny silver trinket and placed it in her hand. _

_"What is it?" She smiled, studying the object curiously for a moment or so before averting her attention back to her friend._

_"It's a friendship necklace silly! The locket has something special hidden inside, but I don't want you to open it until…just the right time." He smirked humorously, flinching away at her reaction of punching him lightly in the arm. _

_"Jaaack! That's not fair! How will I know when it's the right time to open it?" She whined, shooting him a playful glare. _

_He turned sharply, laughing at the look of surprise that lit up her face. He entwined his fingers with hers for a moment or so before gently taking the locket from her delicate hands and fastening it around her neck. _

_"Well that's what make's it fun! Only you can know when it comes. 'Gives you somethin' to look forward too." He grinned, watching as she fiddled with the locket, focusing all her attention on trying to rid its lock._

_"Uh-uh Harley, no cheating! Or I'll let the storm eat you." He waved a disapproving finger and smirked as she stuck out her tongue, pouting in mock-frustration. _

_"Fine." She looked away, pretending to be hurt. Her hand still clasped around the locket, though it made no intention of trying to open it. _

_"Come on Harls, you otta know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."_

_He cupped her chin softly in his hand and tenderly turned her head to look him in the eye. She didn't' resist, simply let him. A weak smile escaped her lips as their eyes locked for a moment or so before a harsh, unwelcoming voice stole each of their attention away from the other. The boy, recognizing the voice at once, released his gentle hold on her chin and whipped around instantly, protectively taking the girls tiny hand in his own. _

_The famous school bully… Every school had them and Jack's was no exception. The bully had paid him special attention ever since the first day of school. Even when they were little, he would always make it a point to steal Jack's Browne or throw sand in his eyes. When Jack met Harley, it seemed things only spiraled farther down… Tom had a crush on Harley, much to her distaste, and had it in his head that Jack was trying to steal her. The battle between the two raged on throughout their time at school, only now it had thrown Harley in the middle… _

_"Well, well, well if it isn't the _freak_. Come on Harles, what did I tell you 'bout hanging out with a_ loser _like him? The 'ugly' disease could begin to rub off. Not to mention he only hangs out with you because he's a sissy and only hangs out with girls!"" A brown haired little boy not too older than Jack spitefully poked him hard in the chest._

_Harley glared daggers into the boy's eyes even as a group of his "possy" had began to gather around them like annoying house flies. Most of them were simply too frightened of him to disobey orders, even if those orders were given by an 11 year old little boy. _

_"Jack is _not_ a freak! If anyone's the freak it's you, Tom. You're nothing but a bully." She snapped, taking a dangerous step forward. She was a brave little thing, Jack would give her that much. Going up against a bully twice her size took courage, maybe even a bit too much for her own good. Still, Jack knew his best friend would do anything to protect him, even to the point of placing herself in danger to keep him safe, and that is what worried him the most. _

_By now, he had noticed that Tom's cheek's had turned bright read and his hand had balled into a fist. If this were a cartoon, Jack was sure he would have seen smoke coming out of the other boy's ears. _

_"Harley, just stay out of this!" he suddenly cried, pulling her out of the way just in time for Tom's fist to collide into his face with a horrible force that sent his vision into seeing stars. There was a horrible snapping sound and blood came poring from Jack's nose which he was sure now, was broken. He struggled to catch a glimpse of Harley. If she were hurt in any way he would kill this kid. Luckily for Tom, she didn't look in the least bit harmed, instead he noticed her eyes were lit with a fury that he'd never before seen in her beautiful chocolate brown irises. She leapt off the ground where she lie and would have tackled Tom in her fit of rage if the others hadn't held her back, all the while kicking and screaming insults in Jack's defense. _

_Out of pure spite, one of the boys picked up a stray grey kitten by the scruff of its neck harshly while another pulled a dagger from his pocket. The kitten let out a small meow, innocent eyes pleading for escape. Harley could already feel the heat behind her eyes. Jack new she had a deep passion for animals and hated to see any one of them harmed, she had told him that the day they met. The thought of what these monsters were possibly going to do to this cat made both their stomach's churn. _

_"How about we do to your little friend here, what were about to do to this kitten…" Tom placed the knife near the kitten's neck, though before the cold metal touched delicate skin, the boy let out a sharp cry as Jack lunged for his neck. He fell to the ground, dropping the kitten in the process, which quickly took off running in Harley's direction. She elbowed her attacker hard in the side, jerking herself free before running over to the fleeing kitten and scooping the poor animal up in her arms. _

_"Shh…it's okay." Jack could hear her coo softly, petting the kitten tenderly on her pelt in attempts to calm her. Though her gentle voice had distracted him from the danger lurking behind him, it was in this moment that Tom had managed to grab him by the neck and started to squeeze. _

_"Harley, quick get otta here!" He yelled through struggled gasped. It was then when Harley realized that Tom had him by the neck and was choking him. She quickly handed the kitten to a sweet girl only a year younger then herself, just passing by._

_"Can you keep her save for me? Hurry, run to the treehouse, don't tell anyone where your going I'll meet you there later, okay?" She whispered for only them to hear. _

_The red haired girl nodded without question and ran off to follow out her instructions. Luckily no one noticed the scene. Harley realized in horror that this was because most of the boys were too busy beating the crap out of Jack. _

_"Stop it you jerk! GET OFF OF HIM!" She screamed. Never in his life had Jack heard her scream so loud, so much emotion inspired the action and clung to her vocal chords dangerously. He watched helplessly as she flung herself on the one who had his hands around his neck, breath slowly drained from Jack's exhausted lungs, his face going deathly pale as he struggled to no avail to gasp for air. He new Harley must have noticed this too because her arms were now around his attacker's neck, her nails digging deep into his flesh. Of course it was not deep enough to cause any real damage. Her goal was not to kill this boy, only to make him release his death grip on Jack's neck, which he did only to whip around and slap Harley as hard as his strength could muster across the face, sending a trail of bitter tears down either side of her face. _

_This made Jack's blood begin to boil. _Nobody_ laid a hand on his best friend and got away with it. He quickly recovered from the blows and before he even catching his breath, attacked Tom, punching him in the gut repeatedly with every ounce of strength he had left. Only the sound of a police officer's loud whistle halted the deadly action that could have vary well ended the boy's life. Weather or not it was his actual intent to murder Tom remained uncertain even to Jack himself. _

_By now everyone had stopped to stare in shock at the scene before them. Most was simply innocent onlooker's watching in terror, save Harley, who he could hear still yelling out protests not to kill the boy, only to make him suffer enough to teach him a lesson. _

_"Okay, okay knock it off!" The deep voice of a police officer suddenly bellowed as he pulled Jack harshly off of his victim who was desperately gasping for air, and onto the pavement carelessly. _

_"What is wrong with you?" The officer sighed tiredly, grabbing Jack's arm and squeezing a little too tight. He r__oughly _yanked him to his feet. Jack growled out in pain ready to protest, though stopped short as a soft voice suddenly yelled out,

_"Wait! It wasn't his fault! Tom attacked me first…he-he slapped me across the face, Jack only did it to protect me officer!!" It was Harley. She had taken a nervous step out of the crowd to face the officer now staring her down as if she were some sort of wanted criminal. _

_"Young lady, here at Gotham's Elementary school we do not encourage violence under _any_ circumstances." The police officer brushed off her words as If they were meaningless droplets of rain and turned to face Jack who had averted his gaze to the ground, unable to meet the officers disapproving gaze, or Harley's bleeding lip. It killed him inside to know she was in pain because of him… _

_"Young man I suggest you start heading to the Principles offence."_

_It was in this moment when a loud boom of thunder rumbled the earth and a huge flash of lighting lit up the moody sky. The clouds were the color of a nasty grey, a color that Jack welcomed at this moment._

_Short to follow, Rain began to pore from the sky as if mimicking the day's events. _

_Jack finally forced himself to look at Harley, knowing her fear of storms he was sure she had noticed the thunder. Though what he saw in her heated eyes was not fear, but a deep sympathy. _

_She could feel her heart snap in two. He new as well as she what his father would do to him after they got home…he would punish him, find a way to beat him until he pleaded for mercy, and then…. He would laugh, menacingly laugh, mocking his son's pain. Jack flinched at the thought and walked to her, reading her mind as he wiped a single tear from her torn cheek. He remembered the history of how she had gotten the tiny scar on her upper cheek near her left eye and brushed a single gentle finger against the delicate pink skin. _

_"Hey…it's going to be alright, okay? Just remember to smile Harley…your smile is what keep's me goin'." He whispered. The words reserved for her ears only. He flashed a weak smile of his own, though she noted it did not reach his eyes. Harley took a few steps forward and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before pulling him in a tight embrace, a few more tears making their way down her scarred cheek and mixing in with the cotton fabric of his shirt. She did speak, only clung to him as if he would disappear the moment she let go; only releasing him when the police officer cleared his throat impatiently. _

_Reluctantly, she watched as he began slowly making his way towards the principles office… She hated feeling so helpless. She wanted to yell after him…to scream, shout, cry, plead, _anything_ to prevent that they both new would end up his fate… _

_He glanced behind, noticing as everyone had began to walk away, the days events slowly fading from their mind as the storm would soon come and go, Harley still stood there on the hill, unmoving. She stared after him with sad eyes. _

_Oh how he hated seeing her so unhappy. He was sure she was crying, the look in her chocolate eyes told all, even with the rain enveloping her in cold sheets. He sighed, feeling the need to run to her….to hold her, to shield her from the rain and kiss her tears away. Jack let out a slight grunt, surprising the feeling… He new he couldn't. If he drug this out any longer he could possibly endanger her as well and that was something he would not risk. No…her safety was all he cared about. He would go home…he would face his dad alone. He would keep Harley out of this._

* * *

I clutched my knee's closer to my chest, completely hooked on every word he said.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked quietly, almost fearing the answer…no I was petrified of the answer. Still, as they say curiosity killed the cat and my mind would not let it rest if the tale were to go unfinished. Luckily, knowing the Joker, there's no way on earth _that_ would happen.

He paused to glance at me, a curious glint in his eye. I think he was just a little surprised that someone had actually wanted to hear his oh-so-famous story that usually ended in a bloody smile, but the tale had intrigued me even though half of me wondered if it were even true.

Nonetheless, he continued without questioning my odd fascination. Drinking in a deep struggled breath, he continued...

"Well that night when I got home…the moment he opened the door my, Uh, my father threw me _hard_ against the _cold...hard…floor._ I could feel something _crack_; I new it was probably my bad arm that I just happen to land on. Now by this time daddy is Fuir-_ous_ that I had gotten in a fight at school, mind you, paying no attention whatsoever to how _badly_ I had gotten beaten up by the _bullies_…" He wetted the sides of his mouth, that same old habit of his.

"Sooo…he grabs the kitchen knife. Mommy starts_ screaming_ for him to stop, but instead of feeding his anger, hearing her desperate protests of a-gon-_ny_ only seem to make him…laugh. He take's the knife to _me_, her watching, sticks the blade in my _mouth_. He begins to tell me how I need to learn to _smile_ more, tells me, all I do is cause more _trouble_ for him, I'm too _angry_ …"

His tone darkened considerably as he spoke, seeming to be lost in some horrible memory, weather it that one or another, he wanted revenge…or maybe he had already gotten it, but it wasn't enough? Either way, the tone in his wheezing voice made me want to scream…to run, to panic, to do something _anything_, other then just sit there and wait for my fate…still I new even if I tried, it would only land me in a worse scenario. Maybe even one I wouldn't come out of alive. So I just sat there…as if clued in the same position I was before.

"He starts coming closer, knife in hand…Why…So…SeriouS…Son!? Let's put a _smile_ on that face!'"

By now he was yelling, the tone of his voice had changed to malicious. I couldn't help it. I began to tremble. The Joker grabbed the knife from the floor, but instead of sticking it in my mouth he stuck it in his own. Tongue tracing the side's of the blade causing a trickle of blood to drop in his mouth. I stared at him for a moment or so, confused.

"And…. Why so serious, Luna?" His tone went calm again as if nothing has ever happened. I let out a gasp, dreading what I knew would soon come next… Nonetheless I faked the best smile I could muster, hoping against hope that somehow that would be enough to save me.

He raised an eyebrow as if in some form of sick amusement at my useless attempts, pulling the knife from his mouth and placing it in mine. Any hopes of escaping this unscratched were crushed in that single instant…

_Darn it! _

A trickle of blood pored from the new wound in my cheek, and then gushed over the other side. He twisted it to make a similar notion on the other side. I let out a pained whimper, the only noise that found it's way to the surface as I gagged on my own blood. Gosh it hurt…it hurt like a thousand needles penetrating the inside of your cheek all at once!

It was then I realized that the needles, the agonizing pain had come to an abrupt stop. Just as quickly as it had come, the knife was gone. The Joker took the blade out in one quick motion that left a small cut on my tongue, and studied it for a minute or so while I clutched my bleeding cheeks in utter and complete horror, Coughing and sputtering up blood all over the concrete floor. Ugh! So I hadn't escaped the trademark smile…_darn it! Darn it! Darn it!_

"You know…it's a funny world we live in. So much violence…and…_punishment_. They think that these so called _'rules'_—he made a quotation hand gesture in the air to exaggerate the point—are gonna save them…those cops, those _lawyers_, their only as good as the world allows them to be. No, no, no, no…you see Luna; the world need_'s_…Cha-_os_ –to function property. Luckily for them, I'm an ex-perT on Cha-_os_. " He flashed a manic grin then reached in his pocket to pull out what I was sure was a needle and a roll of white thread. I flinched at the thought of what he was about to do, tears already spilling down my face in long painful lines. Running into the cuts and giving the effect of salt on an open wound.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh… Now really Luna I'm, uh, dis-a-ppointed in you…did ya really think I was gonna kill _you_? " He let out a short laugh, not unlike the others, only…not as drawn out.

"Bu-But I was _smiling_!"

I suddenly blurted out the protest before I could stop the words from rolling off my furious tongue. I couldn't believe it…my plan hadn't worked after all! I figured he wouldn't need a reason to make me "smile" if I were already doing it, but no! That stupid maniac clown did it anyways! Argh!

"Hee hee ho ha ha, well think of it this way girlie… -now- uh, you'll be smiling _all_ the time! Like _me_… See? I was only doin' ya a little, uh…a little fav_or_. Now, no need to thank me…just…uh, just hold still there _deary _or your only gonna make this worse on yourself. On second thought…it might be a little more uh…_en-ter-taining_ if ya move around a bit." He leaned hid head back to let out another one of his horrid cackles before beginning the task at hand.

I closed my eyes in a fatal attempt to create a false pretence of comfort...needless to say, it didn't work. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before, even the time time I had fallen off the porch and skinned up my knee and a good portion of my face, was nothing compared to _this._ It hurt so bad I wanted to scream for all of Gotham to hear, so loud that all of the miserable city's windows would bust into a zillion little pieces. Maybe _then_ Batman would hurry up and get his little black hiny over here to save me! Gosh, where heck was that man when you needed him most, anyhow?

And yet…I didn't utter a sound, knowing what would only reopen the newly made wounds the Joker was currently sewing up, causing it to sting all the worse and possibly anger the Joker enough to do think of something even more sinister to inflict more pain on me. Of course such agonizing pain was a result of something _he_ had already done…nonetheless, I would not add to my misery by squirming away or screaming bloody murder and messing up his work.

Although I had to admit, he was gentle enough during the gruesome procedure, paying careful attention with every delicate move his gloved hands dared to make as he hummed cheerfully, cruelly, to himself, clearly satisfied with his newest facial sculpture as if the horrid disfigure were somehow his treasured work of art. Ugh…what a demented thought?

When he had finished the horrible task, the Joker took a few proud steps back, placing his hands on his hips to admire his "handy work". He almost reminded me of a woman, standing in that awkward position… The thought was so amusing that I would have laughed if it were not for the fear of ripping the stitches he so graciously had given me after he scarred me with his oh so famous and dreadful, _Joker's grin_.

"Well my sweet little pet, I'm, uh, I'm afraid our uh, our little qual-a-_ty_ play time together has to come to a sad end…for now. Oh, don't look so glum kiddo…I won't be gone for long. Just a few, humm, _errands_ to run. I'll be back before ya even have time to miss me." He taunted, (like I would really miss _him_?) taking a few steps forward to give my tangled mass of what was supposed to be hair, a cruel ruffle before turning to leave.

"Until then…my, uh, my buddy here, _Charlie_ will be watchin' over ya to make sure you don't get into anymore trou-_ble_." He licked his lips, shoving a younger man who looked to be in his early twenties toughly into the room, leering at the frightened goon's face as he immediately obeyed his boss's orders without question. No, scratch that, Charlie was too…_kind_ looking to be called a _goon_. Let's just call him one of the Joker's unlucky little _oompa loompa's_.

"Now you two play nice, kay?" The Joker called behind him before racing out of room, making it a point to glance behind his shoulder to give me a wink that sent all kinds of harsh shivers down my spine. It wasn't long before we heard the pitiless sound of the lock twisting to imprison us in the cold little room he had so thoughtfully provided us heat…yeah…the Joker, thoughtful? Ha! Now that was something worth laughing at. Speaking of which, I flinched as the sound of the Joker's manic cackle as it echoed throughout the eerie quiet of the rigged building which looked as if it would crumble to dust any moment now…

It was _freezing_ in here! Still…I didn't have much to worry about…or did I? He, a man who heartlessly kills on a whim without even so much as a single blink of his dark mysterious eyes, had promised _not_ to kill me…_if _I played the game by _his_ rules. Now how many Joker-victims get that kinda promise? It was just… strange, to say the least. And I couldn't help but wonder, for what horrid amusement would I be of use for in that deranged little game of his? Was only he keeping me alive because he new that in due time, I would only _wish _I were dead? I shuddered at the thought even as the goon, no!—_oompa loompa_— named Charlie, cautiously made his way over obviously taken aback by the horrid cuts on either cheek…

I sighed, turning away ashamed.

"You know…you're lucky to be alive kid. They say it's an honor to get the Joker's smile and live." He offered a kind enough smile and took a seat beside me.

My eyes studied him carefully, not letting my guard down.

"Well I think they're wrong." I muttered darkly. "It's not an honor. It's just a bad memory."

* * *

I'm not entirely happy this chapter... I know the Joker is far from IC in his little flashback/story. But then again...that was WAY before he became who he is now. Soo...hopefully, it make's sence. Also it was sopposed to be a sort of a mirror to the things that are to happen in the future, so yes, his story is true...well in this one anyways. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5: Unpleasent Surprises

Hiya everyone! First of all, I wanna give a HUGE thank you to **Jokester6 **for agreeing to become the much-needed beta reader for this story. I can't thank you enough for being kind enough to correct all of the horrid grammar/spelling mistake's! Next, I wanna thank all of the wonderful r**eviewers **thank you guy's soooooo much!! Really...it means a lot to me that you guy's take the time to review weather it's constructive criticism, complements, or ideas on how to improve the oh so complex character of the Joker. Please leave feedback! :)

I also want to point out that I've decided this is going to be written in such a point of view that it's not really Luna talking as her 8 year old self, but an older (16 or 17) Luna retelling the events of what happened in her tragic and bizarre past, the events that will eventually lead up to the present time. Does that make sence?

P.S. As I think I've mentioned before, the timeline of this story will not be following the plotline of **the Dark Knight** spot-on, but it will in a sence, just with a HUUUGE twist. XD Hope you guy's like it!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat there in that stupid little room, glaring at the blank wall. Charlie had gone to get me something to eat from a nearby McDonalds, said the boss did not want me dying on him due to a lack of proper nourishment. All too often, I found myself wishing that he would just get it over with already…

Still, Charlie seemed nice enough, that is, for one of the Joker's oompa loompas, err, creepy goons. He didn't seem all _that_ bad, and had told me that he would personally see to it that my wounded cheeks healed up nicely. Of course they would leave horrible scars, mimicking those of the Joker. Luck was sure on my side, I thought sarcastically, but at least I would not have to bear the heavier burden of an infection, and for that, I was grateful for.

The creaking sound of the rusted doorknob broke my attention away from my thoughts, and onto the doors eerie reluctance to allow access to the persistent person outside. A sigh of annoyance escaped and I shot the door an angry look. I had to admit I was getting lonely by now, and I actually looked forward to the food Charlie had promised. I was just about ready to help him rid the stubborn knob open, when the door practically flew open with such a force that its hinges nearly fell off.

I instinctively froze where I had foolishly dared to stand. Instead of facing the kind sight of Charlie's smile, I came face to face with that horrid Glasgow grin, and smeared facepaint… His greasy greenish blond hair looked as if it had been whipped ruthlessly by the wind, and the Joker was clutching his left side as if a reaction of pain.

_Wait a sec…he was….smiling? What the heck!_

I slowly leaned against the wall and allowed myself to sink to the floor. It was the same spot I had chose to stay the whole evening, in the cold dark corner, opposite side of the door, knowing any attempt of escape would be useless. He would just hunt me down like all the rest…

I waited for the blow I knew was sure to come…the lopsided smile looked crazed and weary. Beneath the mask, I could tell there was a fury of rage hidden in those deep black holes of his. He lifted his gloved hand to hold up the sharp blade, just as I knew he would. Shutting my eyes tightly; I did not want to witness my own cruel fate.

A sick part of me screamed for him to do it. The part of me that longed for escape… Oh how great it would be to just…_die_. To taste the bittersweet freedom that comes with one's last breath. Finally free from the pain and sorrow of a world I no longer cared for.

He threw the knife full force, though as I dared to open my eyes, I realized the blow never hit. The Joker had kept his promise not to kill me. Instead, glancing sideways, only to find the blade embedded deep into the wood of the wall beside me. I gulped, fear returning to me, and the constant voice in the back of my head that told me I still wanted to live… The inner childish hope in me, the one that still believed there was such a thing as happy endings, princesses, and fairytales. There was still a reason to live.

Instinct was to flinch as one of the goons stupidly tapped his boss on the shoulder, and so I did. I did not have to guess what was in stored for the stupid minion. In one fluid motion, the person dropped to the floor, his body lifeless. The Joker panted heavily, his knife drenched in crimson fluid. I turned away from the scene as four more men came to see what was going on, my mind was unable to witness the obvious deaths I knew would follow.

As if on cue, I covered my ears to drown out their screams of horror, and huddled closer to the wall, drawing in whatever comfort I could. I only whispered a small, and terribly desperate prayer that Charlie would be one of the lucky few to be spared from the Joker's killing spree. He was the only one I could even consider close to a friend in this disgusting place, and the only one who showed even the smallest inkling of compassion to me after the psycho clown had finished his "Masterpiece" on my face. A few tears escaped my eyes as the mentally scarring images of death flashed once again in my mind, the same taunting faces I had seen before, only there were more of them. Many more.

I could hear thundering footsteps now. They were getting closer. _Oh no…now it is my turn!_ I quivered in fear of what he would do me, before he finally ended it and set me free. My whole body convulsed at the revolting thoughts that had suddenly entered my mind. Each horrifying scenario mentally playing out before my mind's eye…. I shuddered, preparing for the blow I knew he would soon deliver.

However, it never came.

What came instead was the spine chilling fingers of the Joker's icy gloves against my left cheek.

"Those wound's healin' up nicely, Princ_ess_?" The leer in his raspy voice made me cringe as he stooped low to the floor until our faces were eye to eye.

"Wouldn't, uh want you to get an uneven…_smile_ hmm?" His highpitched giggles reminded me briefly of the crazed hyenas in The Lion King. Although I got to admit, his laugh puts the hyenas in a harmless Disney film to shame.

I whimpered, avoiding his piercing gaze by staring at the wall.

Luckily, before he could say or do anything more, his attention was stolen by the sound of a horrified gasp. We both turned simultaneously to catch the sight of Charlie, standing in the doorway, holding a bulging McDonalds bag. I breathed an inward sigh of relief, thanking God for answering my prayer.

"Charlie!" I cried, leaping up and running past the Joker, who to my surprise, did nothing to stop me. I hugged him tightly around the waist, the only thing I could reach. Charlie looked slightly taken aback at first and glanced at his boss nervously. When the Joker made no attempts of threat, he shakily returned my tight embrace.

"What-what happened here?" He asked, confused, glancing at the bloody mess on the floor.

"Let's just say I, uh took care of a little…. _infestation._ I—" We both turned as the Joker's voice came in the creepily calm, playful tone as it normally did. It seemed he was back to his uncanny self, because he could not even finish the sentence before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Therefore, it had not been the Joker's goons he had killed. But that mean's…it was his _enemies_! Oh great, as if things were not bad enough!

Charlie and I stared at him, puzzled, but did not bother to question his motives. The Joker needed none.

"Hmm…we can't have this disgusting _litter_, uh, cluttering the nice wooden floor now can we?" He pulled out a detonator and Charlie and I exchanged nervous glances. Would the Joker really blow the place up with us inside it? Surely, he was not _that_ insane…wait a sec…forget that.

"Come on kiddos, if we stay in here any longer we'll miss the fireworks!" He grinned manically, then, favouring his left side, half ran, half staggered out of the room, literally dragging both of us along with him.

The moment we were out of the building a huge explosion of red and orange lit up the sky as we scurried into a school bus filled with masked goons. The Joker quickly gave the signal and the driver slammed on the gas at his command. The sudden jerk would have sent me flying into the seat in front, if not for the hand that had stopped me from encountering the blow. I glanced up, expecting to see Charlie… Instead, I saw a weary looking Joker grinning down at me with eyes that, for once, held no intention of harming me. I wondered what, exactly _was_ his intention?

"Careful, doll face." He uttered the words almost softly with a cold smirk. For the first time I saw something in his cloudy hazel eyes that did not have to do with chaos, hatred, rage, or even his favourite subject…anarchy. I could not place it. With the Joker, you could never really tell what he was thinking or what he was about to do. He was so darn _unpredictable_…

Shoving the thought aside as he helped me in the seat next to him, I merely turned to look at the sky behind us…apart of me was horrified as any sane person would be, and the other…held a strange sense of…fascination, humour? I squashed the disgusting idea before it could grow into anything more, and returned my attention to Charlie. The man had his arm extended, McDonalds bag in hand. Comforting my mind by telling myself I had enjoyed the idea only because there were no actual living people in the burning building behind us.

"Just in case you're still hungry." Charlie gave a little wink, and I gratefully took the bag from his hand, managing a small kind smile, though I immediately regretted it and clutched my cheeks before any blood more could spill. I glanced at the Joker out of the corner of my eye, expecting a smirk or maybe a snide comment in response, but no such thing immerged from his scarred mouth. He merely rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes. It was odd to say the least, seeing him this way. Pain was evident in his features, though I dare not refer to the strange emotion radiating off his face.

Surely, it was just another one of his mind games.

I let my gaze wander back to Charlie. "Thanks." I barely managed in a tone that was just above a whisper. The day's traumatic events had left me more than a little shaken up inside. My emotions were in a whirlwind of confusion, fear, sadness, and…sympathy?

Wait….did I actually feel _sorry_ for the _Joker_? Well…he _did_ look like he had been beaten up pretty badly either by Batman or the mob, my Mom had warned me about. Either way, the fight had left him with a nasty gash to the forehead. Even now, blood slowly oozed from the nasty wound that I knew must sting like hell. I should know…after all, a few hours ago I had suffered a similar amount of pain from a wound that I did absolutely nothing to deserve.

Even so, a small part of me felt a surge of compassion, a part of me I could not simply ignore, no matter how much my mind screamed for me to disobey my inner conscience just this once. The part that told me there was still good in him, as Mother had told me long ago, every human being held goodness in them somewhere… Although, I was sure if she had come face to face with the Joker as I had, she would make an exception.

Nonetheless, I knew which half would win, it was the half that always did…

I sighed, avoiding Charlie's confused gaze as I pulled a few napkins from the McDonalds bag and cautiously scooted the slightest bit closer to the Joker. His eyes snapped open at once and landed on me. I gulped… _What have I done?_ Slowly glancing up at him with innocent eyes to show I meant no harm. "Umm…your-your head's bleeding." I stammered nervously, expecting a slap across the face or perhaps another gash across the lips to adore the already healing scars of the horrible_ Joker grin_.

Instead, he merely glanced down at me without saying a word. The man looked tired, though his black eyes told me he was fully alert, watching quietly to see what I would do next. He reminded me of an injured lion watching his prey. Waiting for the appropriate moment to strike at even the slightest mistake.

I moved to stand on my knees and taking a deep breath, ever so gently touched the paper napkin to his forehead, where the irritated wound glared at me angrily. I cringed, unsure of what his reaction would be to such an act. No one else had managed to terrify me as much as he did… I _should_ fear him. I should _hate_ him for all that he did to me and to the city of Gotham, but for a reason I could not understand… I did not hate him. Sure, I feared him, but not…hate. I did not want him to die either…did not wish for horrible things to happen to him so that I could see him suffer instead of me, instead of Gotham. I knew deep down…he was still human. Just me, just like Mom…he felt pain too. Just like us. I knew this by the slight grunt that had slipped out of his scarlet lips, followed by a short giggle.

"Well, well…aren't you the _interesting_ one Luna, Lu. Always so full of…little _surprises_, aren't ya?" He snickered, smacking his lips annoyingly, as I breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"I-I just thought you wouldn't want it running into your makeup." I dumbly made an attempt at covering up my actions. I nervously dabbed at the fresh cut, taking a better look, I realized it was not near as deep as I originally thought.

Good…that will only make the task even quicker to finish before I could retreat to my seat.

"And so observant..." His voice, dripped in sarcasm, was weak from loss of blood and yet still managed to hold its dangerous edge, as usual. I had not expected any more or any less. Nonetheless, I knew this time it was not an act to fool me. Even at such a young age, I could tell by the tone of his rapid breathing, gasping more like, that he was not faking.

I glanced down at his coat. The side he was currently clutching with his free arm, was no longer vibrant purple, but scarlet…a deep scarlet red…the color of his lips. My stomach churned. I despised the sight of blood and had to look away, or I knew I would faint. Whoever had attacked him or whatever had happened, someone was bent on killing him.

"You-Your loosing a lot of blood…" I trailed off, dabbing gently at his cut like a mother would her child…like I remembered my Mother doing to me the time I had fallen off the porch. My eyes misted at the thought, but I shook it away as a single tear made its way down my cheek. Luckily, the Joker was too focused on my task to even notice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see, almost feel, Charlie visibly flinch. Apparently, no one else had dared to do such a brave…. _stupid_ thing, ever before. But I could not help it. I had always had a soft spot for anyone who was injured…. At that time, I could not fully comprehend the depth of the crimes he had committed…the damage he had done to so many innocent lives. I was vulnerable… too much for my own good. Still, being only a child of eight years old, at the time, it was only natural.

Our eyes locked for a moment or so before I felt myself flung forward, and again caught by his gloved hand as the bus screeched in a horrible attempt to stop. Out of sheer terror, I clung to him, flinging my short arms around his neck out of desperation. I am convinced that in that moment I would have clung to _anyone_. It was, I've got to say, one of the scariest moments of my entire life…it is one of my many memories that haunts me even till this very day. I had it in my head that we were going to die, and that was it. Again, I had found myself terrified at the thought of death…

Everything felt as if time were suddenly thrown into slow motion as the bus nearly flipped on its side, but stopped and slammed on all four wheels, sending the majority of the Joker's goons onto the floor with a horrible force that most likely made some break a bone or two.

In a moment of sheer and utter panic, I buried my face into the Joker's shoulder as we too were thrown harshly onto the floor. It was my fatal attempt to try to block out the living world around me, suddenly forgetting that I had flung myself, literally, into the arms of the most dangerous, psychotic criminal in the city. But in that moment, even _that_ did not seem to matter.

All that registered in my mind in that one terrifying instant was that someone's arms had rapped tightly around me in what I could only guess was a form of protection, no, a form of _possession_ as the vehicle was flung across the freeway, sending sparks flying everywhere. I could barely hear the sounds of the people's horrified screams of chaos mixed in with the honking of car horns and of course, the police and ambulance sirens blared in the distance. It was a normal everyday occurrence in Gotham, so I could not be sure if they were coming for us, or someone else.

It was then a familiar sound reached my ears that sent me into a state of immobilizing terror. The sound of gunfire… It was the same sound I had heard right before I watched my Mother disappear into the panicked mob of scrambling people, the sound I had heard in the alley right before I had been abducted. I didn't dare open my eyes. Simply kept my face buried within the deep purple fabric of the Joker's coat, my only sense of comfort, no… my pathetic attempt of _escape_. My entire body had begun to tremble. I could only whisper an inward prayer that somehow Charlie was okay.

"Give it up Clown boy! It's about time to show your ugly face, you lowlife piece of scum!" An enraged man's voice suddenly yelled from outside the crashed bus.

I froze. Not knowing whether or not these people were here for helping me…or if they were merely there because they were more of the enemies the Joker had just blown up, and had returned for their revenge.

Something told me it was the second.

The Joker, despite his bleeding wounds, quickly stood up, a scowl on his face as if this was some sort of mere inconvenience.

"Now I wonder who_ that_ could possibly be… Maybe it's the _Bat_ commin'to have some fun, huh?" He said as if he were an excited child, standing and dropping me to the floor without much care. I clutched the seat beside us for balance. I was sure the stitchs had reopened and who knows what else was bleeding as a repercussion from the accident. I was too shaken up to feel much of anything…aside from fear.

"Well let's not keep him waiting…" With some difficulty, the Joker climbed over the chairs, instead of using the narrow walkway, and proceeded to the exit, leaving me standing there, alone. I wondered briefly if he would be too distracted with whoever it was outside, to notice my escape. Glancing at the cracked window, I decided against it. He would just find me anyways like he did everyone else.

I looked around at all of the fallen men, desperately hoping they were merely unconscious and not swimming with the fishes… My eyes darted for any sign of Charlie. I was afraid he might have gotten hurt… When I did not see him, I began to panic again. Letting out a small cough, I frantically ran down the walkway towards the exit when I felt a hand gently clutch my arm. I whipped around quickly, flinging my arms out wildly as a reaction of fear, but gave up the struggle when I saw it was merely Charlie, standing there with a look of concern playing over his dirty face. He did not seem too badly injured from the accident —I took the time to notice— aside from a few scratches and healing bruises.

I let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that God had answered my prayer. I inwardly thanked him, letting the smallest of smiles slip onto my lips careful not to irritate the stinging wound even more.

"Ch-Charlie? " I turned to him, my voice strangled with terror.

"Luna, are you alright?" He asked worriedly through small coughing fits I guessed was a result of the accident.

"I-I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked when he had finished, my innocent eyes wide with concern.

He nodded after a moment's hesitation as if trying to piece the whole thing together.

"Where's the Joker?" He asked, glancing wearily at the fallen men who currently lay at our feet.

I visibly cringed, unsure if it were triggered by the sudden attention to the bodies on the floor or his mentioning of the Joker's name. "I don't know…he thinks its Ba-Batman who caused the accident." I stammered nervously. A flicker of hope suddenly lit my eyes as my mind finally registered the mention of the Batman.

Maybe…just maybe he would come to rescue me after all?

A gunshot from outside and the man's hateful voice crushed any hopes I may have had of that. I had never met Batman, but I new enough about him to know he would not attempt to shoot the Joker, no matter what he had done to Gotham. It was his one and most important rule.

Not to kill…

"The Joker's _insane_! If we don't get out of here soon were going to end up dead!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed in a panicky tone, pacing the black floor as if he were a circus animal trapped in a cage. In my short time of knowing him, somehow I had never expected him to react in such a way.

I stared at him, confused.

"You've been working for him how long and you just figured that out?"

"Hey! Don't blame me, I'm new! Ju-Just started a week ago!" His voice stammered with terror.

"Who's the child again?" I said, raising an eyebrow critically at him.

More gunshots rang out from outside, this time breaking a window that was not already shattered from the catastrophe.

"You don't think it's really the Batman, do you?" Charlie turned to me, clutching his bleached blonde hair in a panic attack.

"Batman wouldn't try to kill the Joker…he doesn't kill people! It's a rule of his." I told him honestly.

"Great then that means we have enemies!"

I stared at him, a blank expression across my face. As kind as he was, it was truthful to rightfully assume that Charlie was not the brightest of oompa loompa's.

"_We_? What do you mean we? _I'm_ the captive here!" I exclaimed, shooting him a cold glare, "Of course _you_ have enemies! You're working with a_ mass murderer_ for goodness sake, what did you expect?"

"The boss said he would mamake the voices disappear!" An unfamiliar voice shouted out from the floor. I jumped at the sudden noise and ended up clutching the chair behind me in a death grip.

_Oh great…another loony toon!_

"What does that have to do with anything?" I exclaimed, fearfully moving to stand behind Charlie who gave the chubby person a look of confusion. His face contorted in a way that told me he was just as scared as I was.

Another round of gunshots and we all took cover behind the nearest seat, ducking down in an attempt of protection against any bullets. Well Charlie and I did, most of the other's were already on the floor.

Now any other emotion I had felt was instantly drained, replaced with a cold and bitter fear that clutched my heart and squeezed until it had taken over completely. From our hiding place, I could hear the sound of the Joker's voice from outside...he was cackling.

"Go ahead. Shoot me." He said it so calmly. There was a spark of amusement in his tone as if this were some sort of sick game. Of course…everything was a game to him.

From inside the bus, I could almost feel the color drain from the face. Why should I care if he lived or died? What meaning did his existence possibly have to me that motivated such a feeling of caring? He was, after all, a _serial killer_! He _deserved_ to die. He was the reason my cheek's felt as if they were on fire! The reason I wanted to scream again, he was the monster hiding under my bed, taunting me, and yet…I found my legs running to the exit involuntarily as if my mind had not a say in the matter.

I could hear Charlie's frantic protests for me to stop, his hands vaguely brushed my back, but missed as I whizzed passed him, off to possibly make –as many would call it– the worst, and most likely stupidest mistake in my entire life.

It was not something that a normal person or any sane person really, would have even thought of doing except maybe the Batman. I could almost see the flash of painful disappointment that I knew would wash across my friends and family's faces if they ever found out what I was about to do. What I had _done_. Maybe it was simply because I could not stand anymore killing in that one horrible evening, the night that had changed the rest of my life that made me who I am today.

Or maybe it was because—

Throwing open the two adjoined doors of the yellow and black school bus, something inside me forced out the words that came out in a hoarse yell.

"Wait!" I stopped awkwardly, clutched the side of the bus nervously. Suddenly forgetting the vary reason why I had ever made the choice to run from my hiding place in the first place.

Several eyes now turned to focus their gaze on me. Even the Joker had whipped around to see what was going on. Unlike the others, he did not look surprised or even angry Instead, a huge grin spread across his face, an eerie smile that had come to haunt me ever since.

"Gentlemen, meet…my _daughter_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-cowers- Ahh!! Pleeease _don't_ kill me! There IS a reason why Luna feels even the slightest bit of emotional attachment to the Joker, and hopefully it also explains why he is not quit _as_ hard on her as he is everyone else. Why he caught her in the bus, even if it really wasn't a form of protection as much as he feels she belongs to him. She's his _property_. Hopefully the ending statement is enough of an explanation as to _why_ things are happening the way they are.


	6. Untold Secrets

Hi guys!! Thank you sooooooo much to my reveiwers!! You guys ROCK!! XDDD A special shout out goes to **ChrsitineDae17** who has thoughtfully drew a picture of Luna and the Joker for this story. I can't even begin to find the words to thank you!! I'll go put it on my profile as soon as you send it to me. :) I really hope you guy's enjoy this chapter...I'm not too sure about this particular chappie but I worked really hard on it nontheless, so pleeeease leave feedback.

P.S. Sorry for the late update. Me and Joker6 have been working really hard to get it up. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bruce…would you please stop? I'm safe here…you know that." Rachel sat on the couch, watching as her best friend paced back and forth from the fireplace on the opposite side of the room to her comfortable place on the couch. She knew he was worried for her protection, but this was just getting ridiculous!

"I know Rachel, but I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about when you go back to your…" He suddenly paused as something outside the window inatched his immediate attention.

"Bruce, what is it?" Rachel asked softly, getting up and vigilantly walking to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. She let out a gasp… it could not be…he did not…did he! Her stomach filled with dread…what had the Joker done?

There off in the distance, the two shuddered as the loud sound of a bomb going off shook the very ground's of Bruce's million dollar penthouse. The screams of chaos could be heard from down below, followed by police sirens, speeding fire trucks, and frantic ambulances. The horrible sounds Rachel had memorized ever since she was a small child.

"My apartment!" Rachel shrieked, as horrid realization swept over her still frail and battered emotions. She placed a hand over her mouth to suppress the scream desperately trying to break loose from her vocal chords.

"My-my apartment is," Rachel shuddered, "Was, in those buildings!"

Bruce's strong arms were around her in seconds, pulling her close. She buried her face in his muscular chest and began to sob…the emotional toll of the day's tragic events having proved too much for her already bleeding heart to bear. She clung to his shirt like a little child who had just lost her best friend… Rachel had lost more than that. She had lost the only family she had, and had witnessed her apartment, along with all the memories it held inside, vanish in one horrid motion. In those few moments, Rachel felt as if her whole world had collapsed on top of her and the only thing she could do  
was grieve the loss…the horrible loss that he has inflicted upon her. What did he _want_ with her anyways? Why was it suddenly her family, that the sadistic Joker had planned to go after? Yes, Harleen would have played a part in cracking the case of the mob, but surely, there were others. Why did it have to be them he attacked?

"H-He can't get away with this…"

"He won't… we'll get him. The Joker will not get away with this. He won't…" Bruce attempted to find better words to console her, knowing as well as she, that it would never be enough. Still, he did the only thing he could to help ease the pain, if even a little… He held her close, securing her in his arms protectively.

"Listen to me Rach," Bruce whispered in her ear, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Or Harvey. Okay?" He pulled her away just enough to look into her eyes. To reassure her, make her believe his words were true. He could only pray he had succeeded.

She looked up at him, tears glistening within her eyes. It was hard to imagine this was the same Bruce that beat criminals to a pulp every night. That these were the same hands used to bring even the slightest bit of justice back to Gotham city. No… To Rachel, Batman would always remain Bruce Wayne underneath all of the armour. He would always be known as her childhood friend and lover under the scowl he used to hide his identity to the world…to everyone, save her and Alfred.

DING DONG!

The loud sound of the doorbell snapped them both out of thought. Stealing their attention to other things…matters Rachel feared to know and Bruce dreaded to hear.

"Let me get that, Master Wayne." Alfred, Bruce's long time butler, offered with a strong British accent, before the other two even had the chance to react.

Rachel's eyes followed Alfred's every move warily as he walked to the door, gently clutched the handle and turned. Bruce could feel her grip involuntary tighten on his torso. Rachel was convinced it would only be a second or so before they would come face to face with the person responsible for all this… She cringed at the thought, tensing under his firm grasp. She only released when he gently pulled away to reposition a protective arm around her waist, a simple gesture to calm her into believing, into trusting, that he would not leave her no matter the circumstances.

Rachel held her breath…this was it…she knew it.

Although instead of coming face to face with the lunatic himself, the only figure that stood in the doorframe was the petite form of a frightened young blonde-haired woman. Her crystal blue eyes were red and puffy as if she had spent hours weeping over a great tragedy, something that had ripped her heart out and left it in pieces.

Rachel gasped...was it…could it really be…her? Her eyes could not believe it. Somehow, her mind refused to register the fact that her sister could have been one of the few lucky survivors who had lived the attack and came out seemingly unscratched.

Still…there was something about her that was not quit right. Maybe '_unscratched_' was not the correct word. Harleen seemed…broken. As if she had been horribly beaten, her heart reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes, a distant and painful remainder of what was. What had happened to her?

Rachel allowed these thoughts to race around her brain as she slowly walked passed Alfred who, at present, was ushering the young girl into the living room with Bruce close behind.

"Har-Harleen?" She stammered, coming a bit closer to the torn form of the women who once was a strong young Harleen Quinnzel, who stood in her place at present was the shattered remains of that person.

She was now able to get a clear view the black and blue deformity of the forming bruise on her sister's forehead. A trickle of dry blood was caked down her chin, a black river flowing from the deep cut on her lower lip. Rachel had to put a hand to her mouth to quiet the yelp that had formed and was trying to come out. Her heart seemed to break in half…not for herself,  
for Harleen. Seeing her sister in such poor physical state tore her apart. Whoever had done this had created quit the damage both emotionally and physically.

"Wha-what happened?" Rachel pressed, knowing her sister would not want to talk about whatever horrid events had taken place, but she needed too. How else could they take action without the correct information to track down the person who had wronged her? Whoever it was could not be allowed to simply _get away_ with it. She tried to catch a glimpse of her eyes but Harleen quickly looked at the floor, unable to meet her gaze as if she were ashamed.

Rachel sighed when she chose to remain silent.

"Harleen…listen to me. It is important that you tell us exactly what went on at the mall earlier today. What…..happened?" She crossed her arms, waited for a response as Bruce came to stand at her side. He looked at Harleen, compassion overtaking his features.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but in reality was probably merely a few minutes, Harleen lifted her weary head to speak.

"It-its Luna, Rach….Sh-She's gone…." Her voice cracked, exhausted and broken.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked as Rachel took the time to register the information that had just pored out of Harleen's lips. It was real, but it did not seem that way. It could not be…

Rachel's face paled considerably as all of her earlier inner fears and doubts came crashing back to her.

"The-They took her…."

"Who took her?"

"She-she disappeared in the crowd…everything was moving so fast, there were people everywhere, running in every direction. I-I do not know what happened to her, if she is all right or-or even alive! There were so many people getting shot…" She had begun to sob again.

"The Joker's not going to get away with this…if Luna is still alive, we'll find her. I promise." Rachel tried her best to offer words of comfort, taking her sisters shaky hands into her own and holding onto them tightly.

"No…the joker _won't_ get away with this. I'll make sure of that."

A sudden darkness had entered Harleen's glazed eyes. She wanted revenge…pure and utter hatred lie deep within her dangerously low voice, coated with frosty bitterness. It was a behaviour Rachel had never seen before in all her years of knowing, of growing up with her younger sibling and the sinister look that had developed in Harleen's eyes, she had to admit, frightened her a bit. Nevertheless, she made it a point to keep her fear hidden, for now at least.

"Right…he won't, Harl." Rachel hesitantly agreed, noting the look of slight suspicion that had crossed Bruce's face shortly after she had finished. He must have noticed Harleen's dark tone as well. "_Don't_ call me that." Harleen growled through gritted teeth, giving Rachel an icy glare that sent a slight shiver down her spine.

She flinched, temporarily forgetting that no one was ever aloud to speak the nick game given to Harleen by her husband, Jack. After his death, everyone had resorted to calling her 'Harleen' instead of 'Harl' or any of the other pet names he had lovingly chosen to call her in his time of living. It was not a request so much as an order and Rachel had respected her sister's wishes up until now… Of course, it was a simple mistake and she had not intentionally meant to disobey Harleen's wishes, but she was human as anyone else and was not perfect, so a slip up every once and awhile was only expected.

"I'm sorry…Harleen." Rachel corrected herself, releasing the grip she held on her sister's hands and hesitantly standing next to Bruce. She let her gaze land upon the floor as if she were a little girl again, as if she was Luna and she was being scolded for something she had done wrong. Harleen seemed to consider this, a look of strange mischief suddenly overcoming her features.

"On second thought Rach… call me Harley. You know, like _Jack_ always used to call me." She smiled to herself, though it was not a natural one so much as it was a disturbing smirk.

"Okay….Harley." Rachel said awkwardly after a moment of brief silence, eyeing her sister wearily. She suddenly found herself worried for her mental health. Harleen had never acted this way before…it was bizarre to say the least. She had always been such a gentle creature…even after the death of her beloved husband; she had never sought revenge…she had never resorted to any insane jaded action…at least not to Rachel's knowledge. Still, if referring to her as 'Harley' instead of Harleen was what she needed, if it would help her grieving process, then so be it.

"That's better." Harleen commented calmly, her gaze fixed on something that Rachel was sure was not even there.

"Why don't I go get something to clean you up?" She trailed off, looking at Bruce, a silent message that she wanted to speak with him alone.

"No. I'm fine. Why don't we watch a little TV?" Harleen absentmindedly searched for the remote.

"Or maybe a movie?"

"A movie, great idea! Okay, well Bruce and I will just go…pick one out and surprise you okay?" Rachel exclaimed with false enthusiasm poring from her voice.

"Oh, goody I love surprises!"

Rachel flashed a grin, before grabbing Bruce's right arm and practically dragging him into his bedroom where she knew he kept all of his movies displayed on a wooden shelve on the wall farthest away from the bed. "Okay I don't mean to be rude, but that girl in the living room is _not_ my sister!" She was on the brink of tears, the stress of the situation finally beginning to weigh heavily upon her shoulders. She paced the floor back and forth in a hopeless attempt to make some kind of sense out of what had just happened in the other room. The inner child in her told her that in the end, it would all turn out okay, but the older Rachel knew better.

"Calm down…okay look, she's obviously shaken up from what happened earlier today, maybe it's normal for her to react—"

"Bruce, please…don't even start!" She cut him off, her voice stressed that she was on the verge of her breaking point. "You saw her in there! You saw the same thing I did…it has been _years _now that she is even _mentioned_ Jack! Why now? Now she suddenly wants me to call her 'Harley'? A day ago, no, this morning she would have _killed _me if I even so much as dared to even mention the name!"

"Calm down Rach…look we will…worry about it tomorrow. For now, let's just work on trying to take your mind off things, at least for a little while." He gave her a warm smiled, slinging a comforting arm around her shoulder before leading her over to pick out a movie.

She stared at him for a moment or so before reluctantly surrendering to her friend's logic, she would let the subject lie for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared at him in disbelief.

My father was dead.

He had died just a few years ago when I was far too young to fully understand, let alone mourn his death. I had only remembered the sound of my mother's tears. She would cry herself to sleep every night after my father's partings and I would lie in my bed, my face hidden within my pillow. I would cry because I did not understand why mother was so upset. Daddy was in heaven…a place far better than earth, right? So why was there a need to be sad? I had reasoned in childish innocence.

"No…mother…sa-said that…daddy's in heaven." I stammered, my voice cracked with raw emotion, more to myself than the Joker.

"Surprise!" His high-pitched giggles were the only thing that broke me out of thought.

"No…it-it's not true…your lying!" I kept my eyes on the Joker. The man standing in front of me dressed in the purple suit and cheap face paint was not my father. My mother would have never married a man like him…

"Trust me doll face, it's as much of a surprise to you as it is to _me…_" The Joker's voice had taken on a dangerously low tone.

I flinched, though as I took the time to notice, he was not looking at me anymore, his gaze had traveled to someone behind me, glaring daggers into the person. The look alone would have been enough to strike fear into even the hardest of  
hearts. I whipped around quickly, instinctively leaping out of the way just as a man in a black business suit tried to snatch me by the arm. I let out the scream I realized I had been holding and tried to run back inside the bus, but the man blocked the entrance.

"Ah, ah, ah, you little brat I don't think so..." He sneered.

My eyes suddenly lit with rage. I kicked him between the legs as hard as I possibly could and took the opportunity to race off down the alleyway as fast as my legs would carry me. That was it…the final straw.

In my frantic attempt of escape, I tripped over someone's leg and ended up face planting into the pavement. I put my hands out in front of me in an attempt to soften to blow, but slipped, landing on my face. I screamed in agony as the sides of my mouth ripped open in a fit of searing pain.

"Your daddy doesn't care about you sweetheart…_no one_ does. You're just a…inconvenience." I could hear the man's voice deepen with anger from my place on the ground. Tears pored down either side of my face, mixing in with the fresh blood now poring from the reopened wound; although I was not sure, the pain of raw emotion or the physical triggered them… I edged as far away as I possibly could but he grabbed me harshly by the arm before I had the chance to leap up and run. I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, kicking, scratching and biting in a desperate attempt to rid myself of his death grip.

"Let me go! Get _off _of me!" I screeched, kicking him in the gut as hard as hard as my limited strength would allow. As expected, my pathetic attempts to put up a fight only served for his amusement.

"Maybe we'll have a little fun before we get to the good part…" He grinned evilly, his hand reaching for the sleeve of my top, though he never got the chance as I took the opportunity to bite his fingers, digging deep into the skin.

"Luna!" I could hear the faint voice of Charlie calling my name from inside the bus. I opened my mouth to scream again but stopped, feeling the cold metal preventing any noise from evading from my mouth.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the…" He never got a chance to finish. A bang rang out. In a matter of seconds, the knife dropped from my mouth and the man fell to the ground. Charlie was standing there, gun in hand, panting heavily with a look of horror spread across his face as if he could not believe what he had just done.

"Ah, ah, ah….now how would you's feel if I shot _your_ boss?" Another man in a black suit, identical to the man on the ground in front of us, cocked a pistol and aimed at the Joker, whose expression had not changed. I forced myself to get up off the cold pavement and ran to Charlie. He pulled me close and I buried my face in his cream collared jacked, terrified of what I would witness. Charlie did not speak a word. I do not think he knew what to say in that instant…only wanted to make it out alive.

"You know you want too. Go ahead. _Kill me,_ just like you did **years** ago."

The Joker's voice came in a dangerously low growl. It was when I gathered the courage to open my eyes did I realize he was no longer smiling…. Those black holes of his held nothing but murder, as if daring them to pull the trigger. I think the intensity of the Joker's unblinking stare was enough to make even the hardened criminal a bit nervous, though he did not let it show for more then a second before he recomposed himself.

"My pleasure." I did not see him, but instinct told me the man's finger was on the trigger.

I tightened my grip on Charlie, afraid to know what would happen next. I closed my eyes tightly, afraid to face the reality that was right in front of me. I longed for the comfort of my mother…the soothing sound of my Aunt's voice. Those things were only memories now…memory's that would haunt me for years. No,…this was _not_ happening. I was safe at home,…I was back in L.A. with my mother, miles and miles away from the city of Gotham…miles away from the Joker and the man holding a gun to his chest. That was how it was supposed to be. However, life has a way of turning things around, twisting everything and leaving you completely hopeless.

Everything seemed to happen so fast, the sound of gunfire rung throughout the lonely allies of Gotham city, swallowing my desperate screams of horror and Charlie's shocked gasp. I slowly dared to open my eyes only to catch a glimpse of the Joker fall to the ground, landing with a hard thud. The sound of the man's proud laughter rang throughout the streets of Gotham. Before I even knew why, tears sprang to me eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. Did I even _need_ a reason after all that had happened that fateful evening? The tears served as a river, an outlet for a bleeding heart.

"Now it's your turn girly…" I could hear his footsteps approaching now, but they never came any closer as he let out a grunt, his body plummeting to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"That's it!" One of the men shouted. "I got this kid!" Suddenly the sound of gunfire was all that could be heard. In a few moments of pure chaos, a number of things happened. The flashing lights of the police could be seen off in a distant, a number of masked goons' who, upon finally gaining consciousness, had pored out of the bus and began to fight the men in black suits, and finally, the police officer's harsh voice's riding above the crowd.

I cannot tell you exactly what happened in those few horrifying moments of terror, except that again I felt someone pull me by the arm, dragging me away from the scene and down a nearby alley. The person was short, about my height with long black hair that briefly brushed across my face as we took a sharp turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, _don't_ kill me! This isn't how it appears, I'll just say that...lol.


	7. Not all Joke's are funny

Hi guys!! Thank you sooooooo much to my reveiwers!! You guys are amazing! I'm soooooooo sorry that it's taken me FOREVER to post this chapter..it's been written and revised for awhile now, but I havn't had the motivation to post until now, because my little Chihuahua Tiny has just passed away about a week ago and I've been really depressed...but God is good and he blessed me with another baby Chihuahua named Akemi...sooo I'm slowly starting to heal. :) Please, please, leave feedback! I kinda know where this is going not but completely...so any ideas would be awesome!^^ Thanks again! Hope you enjoy... =)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This way!" The girl's voice was young, around ten, maybe a couple of years younger. "Where are we going?" I asked, stumbling and almost falling several times before she finally pulled me behind a dumpster and told me to stay down as she checked if the cost was clear. "Shh, there's no time for questions!" She shushed me with an impatient wave of the hand, and cautiously peeked her head around the side of the dumpster. I stayed where I was, crouched low to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest, breathing heavily. The street was deserted.

"Okay…I think they're gone. But let's stay here for a few more minutes just to be safe." The girl let out a soft sigh of relief, but even in the pale lighting of the moon and street lights I could tell she was far from comforted. She knew as well as I that we were still in grave danger. "Who are those guys?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"The guys back there in black suits? Oh that's the mob…the same monsters that-" She stopped abruptly and then continued, "–they killed my family." The girl said softly, her blue eyes brimming with tears of sorrow. I let out a quiet gasp. "That's awful! I'm so sorry…" I breathed, completely horrified. She did not deserve to share the pain that I did…she was so young, so close to my age. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair, and all my fairy tales seemed like dark monsters now. She nodded quietly, continuing, "They killed my parents…an…and my brother. They tried to find me, but I hid. Those men will kill for anything. They don't care. It happens to a lot of the children living here in Gotham." She stared at the sky, her gaze heavy…a silent prayer to her family, the ones who had already gone on.

"Sometimes I just wanna know why…why did they leave me? My mom…she promised never to leave me." A few tears escaped her eyes; though she did nothing to wipe them away, simply let them leave their watery mark on her.

I looked at her, my own eyes welling up with unshed tears. I could not be sure if the emotion was motivated by sympathy for the girl, or the pain of my own loss. I decided it was a bit of both. "My mother…died too…she's in heaven now. I know it's a better place than here…she told me so. I just…. I mi-miss her." My voice cracked with grief. I knew I would never stop missing her until the day we were together again. If only I had known then what I do now…  
The little girl seemed to notice this and pulled me into a tight embrace. She rubbed my back soothingly as a form of comfort. "Maybe they've met…in heaven…you know, my family and your mother. Maybe they're looking down at us right now from the stars." I could tell she was trying to convince herself as much as I, of the truth in those words.

"I wish they were here…"

"Me too."

We stayed like that for a moment longer before she gently pulled away to look at me with misty eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Luna. What's yours?"

"I'm Ariella, but you can call me Ariel for short if you like." She offered a small reassuring smile.

I tried my best to return it, though regretted it as more blood began to spill from the horrid Glasgow grin, the one the Joker had given me…the scar that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Even then, I wondered how my life would change if he were really telling the truth… And if he was, then why had he stayed in hiding so long? Why had he kept something like this from me…from mom? I had grown to be 8 years old and I barely even remembered my father's face, for so long I had thought he was dead...

Just moment's ago I had watched the Joker fall to the ground…had the men killed him? Shoving the thought aside, I returned my attention to Arielle. To my surprise, she did not look taken a back by the scars, instead a fury of rage had taken over her expression as if she were furious with the person who had inflicted the scars.

"Those horrible men did that to you... didn't they?" She asked, bitterly clenching her small fingers into fists.

"Well umm…" But I didn't have time to finish as the sound of gunfire brought our attention to our current surroundings. The alley was dark and sinister in the cold dead of night, a death trap for two little girls lost alone in the city of Gotham. The mere name of the place was creepy enough…it seemed to inspire nothing but darkness and gloom, fitting the place perfectly.

"We should go…come on I know a place where we can hide." Arielle said abruptly.

"Where's that?"

"Uncle Gordon's house." Arielle took my trembling hand in hers, urging me to follow.

"Wait…" I pulled away, glancing behind. I was worried about Charlie… It seemed to have grown into a habit and I knew if we left now while he was still back there, even then, I would never forgive myself.

"What's wrong?" She turned to me, confused.

"Charlie…he…he's still back there. He protected me from the mob…I-I can't just leave him." I had convinced myself it was only because of Charlie that I wanted to return, but somewhere deep down…I knew that was only half the reason. The image of the Joker's seemingly lifeless body lying on the ground flashed before my mind's eye and I flinched, shaking the disturbing site away.

Arielle's face fell into sympathy.

"We can't go back…I'm sorry to say this…but knowing the mob…they've probably already finished him off." She ignored the sudden look of horror that overcame my face underneath the caked blood, and pulled me down the street as the sound of footsteps echoed in the distance. It was probably for my own protection, but at the time I did not see it that way. It seemed in that moment the past returned before my eyes. There I was standing there by the bus, watching the Joker fall to the ground. I found myself longing to run to him, the action motivated by a reason known even to me. I opened my mouth to scream ,but what came out was a hoarse yell,

"No!" In an instant, I was snapped back to reality. It was then I noticed Arielle, who was giving me a look of concern.

"Luna…are you okay?"

"I...I have to go back. It wouldn't be fair to just leave him…I'm sorry."

I turned from her and ran down the alleyway where I could hear the faint sound of an older man's worried voice and the frantic protests of my newfound friend yelling after me… I promised myself that somehow I would find her again if I survived this. Her voice slowly faded in the distance as I reached the edge of the street. I realize now that it was not a smart thing to do, but I was young…and children tend to see the good in everyone, even if it is so far hidden in a heart that had closed off the world years ago, a heart that the world had given up on, even if there is none at all.

I didn't know the true story of the Joker, I knew what he had told me before delivering the revolting wound that was already at the beginning stages of turning into a horrid Glasgow grin, but it he was known to be a notorious liar when it came to the tales of his scars and I could not be sure if he were telling me the truth, or just another well formed lie to reel me into feeling sorry for him. If that was the case, it had worked… Still, I knew there was something more to him, something that the greasy make-up had failed to cover. Maybe I was the only one who was able to see beyond his crimes, beyond the horror of what he did, or maybe I was just blind to the horrible monster life's trials had formed him into becoming.

Either way, I knew that fateful night, that I could not just leave him there on the ground to die alone. My inner conscience had got the better of me yet again. My bleeding heart would overcome the consequences of what might be waiting for me around the corner. I whipped out of the way just as a young woman and her dog was casually passing by, I looked back for a brief moment and realized the breed of the dog was a German Sheppard. Finding it a bit odd, I briefly wondered if it had been the same dog that had carried me the night I was kidnapped. I abandoned the thought for the moment as I made a sharp turn, clutching the corner of the brick wall in an effort not to fall. I gasped at the sight I saw before me, feeling my face turn chalky white.

There was the Joker, lying on the ground in a pool of his own dark blood. No one was around… Or at least that is the way it would have seemed. The thought of where the police, thugs, and the mob had gone, vanished from my mind, the only emotion radiating off my face was a look of sheer horror... For several moments I stayed glued to where I stood, simply taking in the scene before me. Finally, the thought of the police re-entered my mind. Had they really just…left him there? Perhaps they had forgotten him in the mist of the chaos. Or maybe they figured he was going to die anyways, so why try to help keep a mass murderer alive when he had denied hundreds the same chance. I ever so slowly released my grip on the wall and warily, started to make my way over.

"Mi-Mister…Joker?" I stammered uneasily, unsure of how to address him.

"Sir?"

When he made no response, I swallowed the bile rising within my throat and vigilantly took a few steps closer.

"Daddy?"

I whispered. The word tasted forced and awkward in my mouth…and yet…it almost seemed…strangely true.  
I finally reached him and kneeled beside his motionless body on the cold ground. His eyes were closed almost peacefully, the smeared face paint mixed in with the fresh blood that ran from his forehead and left cheek. It was then I noticed the scars, the ones identical to my own, had been reopened as well...probably the work of one of the men in black suits.  
I touched his arm, curling my tiny fingers around the damp fabric of his outer coat ever so gently, almost untellable. My eyes clouded in the mist of tears that threatened to fall.

"Why…why did you leave me?" I whispered, my voice soft and broken, nearly inaudible, swallowed in the wind that gently brushed across my face in the cold October night.

"Lu…Luna?" The voice seemed weak and fragile; it came just above a whisper as he sputtered up a bubble of bright crimson. I flinched at the sudden noise and wrenched my hand away as if I had touched fire, afraid of his reaction to such a motion.

"Co…come now princess, you can't tell me…yo…you can't really…st…still be afraid of little 'ol me…"

I relaxed a little, realizing he was right. There was no harm he could really inflict upon me now…not with the state he was currently in anyways. I no longer had a need to fear him. Not now at least. His voice was strained and it sounded like breathing had become a struggle for him. Letting my emotions get the better of me, I placed my hand back on his arm, a pathetic attempt to offer him even the slightest bit of comfort.

"There… ya see-see? You could do…wha…_whatever_ you wanted to me….right now.…a-and I couldn't do…a _thing _about it."

"Why…why did you leave me daddy? M-Mom thought that you were dead…why did you leave us?" I could feel fresh tears already building behind my eyes as I stared at him, desperate for an answer, desperate to know the truth about my past.

"Well…that isn't…_so_ far off, now is it?" When I replied with only a broken whimper, the smirk vanished from his strained expression and a serious look developed in his eyes. For the Joker, it seemed almost… foreign.  
I let out a slight gasp of surprise as he lifted an arm to weakly brush away the fallen drops of tears that had formed on either of my cheeks with a few gloved fingers.

"I…I…they told me….you…you…were dead. All these years….I thought…you….were…._gone_." His voice broke off into a violent coughing fit, followed by insane laughter, though it seemed to take quit the toll on him because he stopped short.  
Gasping in pain, he clutched his injured side tightly in attempt to stop the pool of blood that pored from the gash.  
The sudden outburst startled me and I tightened my grip on his arm.

"Who?" I whispered, wanting nothing more than to run away, and yet I couldn't leave…at least not while he was in such a critical condition. It was as if the same force that had forced me to run out of the bus had blued me to that same spot on the ground.

"That's not important…wha…what matters now is that you're…_alive_. They…they…were wrong."

"Why-Why did you let them shoot you? You-you could have something to stop them…anything." I choked out, my young heart yearning to believe those words were true. I looked around absentmindedly to try to see if anyone else was around…maybe they would find it in their hearts to help? Of course no one would want to save a criminal, that should have been obvious, but I was young and naïve to how heartless the world really is. I was clinging to that child-like hope that somehow, someone would find it in their hearts to take pity on him. I wanted my fairytale ending.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wanted to make sure this was…_real_. I wanted to know…that…this…..was…is…_reality_. You see……insanity is such a lovely escape…" He let out a small breath of air, his eyes once again locking with mine before rolling into the back of his head. I gasped as I noticed his arm, the one that had previously been clutching his wounded side, had fallen limp at his side.

"But it _is_ real! And I _am_ here! I'm right here daddy! I'm alive! I'm alive…" I practically screeched at him as if that would somehow bring him back to the waking world, startling myself at the height my voice had suddenly taken on. Sitting there on the ground that cold rainy night, my hand curled tightly around his arm, I didn't see what everyone else saw. I didn't see a murderer, a criminal, a sadist, or even a freak with smeared clown make up adoring his disfigured and bleeding face…. No, I didn't see what the rest of Gotham saw, or anyone in the world really. Beneath the tiny spaces where the make up was starting to come off in whatever catastrophe he had caused, I saw something else…similar to what I had seen on the bus. In that moment, while he was laying there on the ground, his chest slowly rising and falling with every intake of shallow breath, he was…no more and no less.

He was simply….my father, and I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I knew in that moment that I never would be. I wanted to know him…even then when I was too young to fully understand the decision I would make, the one that would change my whole life….forever. My mother had left me…she had gone onto heaven, as far as my knowledge at the time, and I was left alone….he was all I had left. All I had to cling too. He was my father. I knew Arielle's uncle would only send me to an orphanage since I knew Aunt Rachel would not want a kid, and that was one place I never wanted to go. I hoped I would see her again though….fate has a way of bringing people together in the strangest and most unexpected of ways. Indeed we would meet again….just not in a way that either of us would have ever expected.

"You-You're gonna be okay….everything will be okay…" Tears pored in broken rivers down either side of my face, mixing in with the quiet rain that had just begun to fall again, the after effects of the storm. My cheeks felt like a million needles were repeatedly piercing the tender skin. I let out an ear piercing scream, for everything that had happened, for my bleeding face, for my heartache…

I buried my face in his blood stained vest as violent sobs began to rack my body…. All at once I felt any ounce of strength to get up and run, leave from my body. I allowed myself to lay there, my head limply rested on his chest  
"Shhh…Luna…shhh….listen to me…soon all of this will fade away and then you'll be able to laugh the pain away, like I did…soon you'll learn what I have…and that is…when life hands you a bad card…the only thing left to do…is laugh…the pain…away… you see…life is….it's only a cruel joke…and we're the punch line. Once you learn that…you can become…_free_. Why…once you have nothing left to loose…you can be…free…to do whatever it is your little heart desires…free…to embrace the chaos…burning not so deep inside….just…yearning… to…explode." His soft giggles seemed to echo through the rain. Now I could feel his arm on my back, moving in soothing motions.

A strange, almost unheard of action for the Joker, and at first I flinched under his gloved touch before finally relaxing, drinking in whatever console I could. I could hear his heart beat begin to slow…his arm began to move slower and I whimpered with emotional agony. I was so sure he would die that night… I was finally beginning to loose hope that anyone would come to help …I continued to sob into his chest, buried myself deeper into the fabric of the green vest now tainted with the horrid color of crimson.

"Pl-Please….don't leave…you-you can't..." My voice was barely above a whisper. I let him pull me closer, the only sound my ears chose to take in were the wheezing sounds of his voice, shushing me with that soft tone I had only associated with threats, yet in those few moments it had somehow become comforting…

"Oh my God! The…There's a man over there!" The sound of a young girl's terrified yelp had stolen my mind out of thought, though I daren't leave the Joker's side.

A boy's voice soon joined the girl's, his was a lot calmer then hers.  
"What are you talking about Mel…this place is completely safe! Don't you know where we are? Were out by that famous lawyer, Rachel Dawes apartment…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I'm really worried about getting Joker into character, I tried really hard to make it believable...although I'm not intirely sure of how he would handle having a kid and all, but it'll get more interesting as farther chapter's continue...this one was just the kind of "Lifetime" moment chappie.^^ Hehe, anyways, pleeeease tell me if I got him in character, and how to improve? Thank's so much!


End file.
